Distrahere
by Alecto McLeod
Summary: Contient Spoilers du tome 6 puisque se passe directement après la fin du dernier tome. Ne peut résumer sans dévoiler des spoilers. Genre plutôt humoristique...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Mme JK Rowling, pas à moi (dommage), mais je détiens le pouvoir d'en faire ce que j'en veux. Et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec mes histoires.

Note Très Importante de l'Auteur : Cette fanfic contient des SPOILERS très importants du tome 6. Bien que cela me déchire le cœur, je conseille aux personnes n'ayant pas lu Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince de passer leur chemin s'ils ne veulent pas gâcher la surprise.

Renote Très Importante de l'Auteur : SPOILERS vraiment très importants. Comme je dois être la seule auteur à faire fuir ses lecteurs, je rajoute un autre avertissement. Mais rien ne vous empêche de revenir après le 1er octobre !

Bon. S'il reste des lecteurs anglophones ou des lecteurs aimant les Spoilers, c'est par ici. Je compte poster un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Titre : DISTRAHERE

PROLOGUE

Narcissa Malfoy« Cissy » pour les intimes, détaillait soigneusement le reflet que lui renvoyait son magnifique miroir Louis XIV. Sa robe rouge flambant neuve moulait parfaitement son corps de déesse, et ses mensurations idylliques auraient collé un ulcère à toute la population féminine. Elle avait opté pour une tenue relativement simple, sans frou-frou, agrémentée de quelques joyaux hors de prix qui constituaient une partie de son héritage ancestral. Par exemple, autour de son cou gracile pendait un médaillon vert serti de pierres précieuses, d'une valeur incalculable, d'une beauté flamboyante et qui avait fait les beaux jours de la grande tante Lyne Black, la séductrice la plus réputée du XIXème siècle.

Elle avait renoncé au maquillage sophistiqué afin de conserver son air le plus naturel, se contentant du strict minimum. Afin de parfaire le tableau, elle avait laissé ses cheveux blonds si soyeux cascader librement sur ses épaules dénudées.

L'image de Mrs Malfoy lui adressa un sourire triomphant ainsi qu'un geste encourageant. Nantie de pareilles armes de séduction massive, la sœur de Bella Lestrange allait ravager l'assemblée, et nul n'en réchapperait. Et sa cible ne résisterait certainement pas à un tel potentiel aguicheur.

Trois coups frappés à sa porte arrachèrent Narcissa de son examen. Elle marmonna un vague « entrez », déterminée à peaufiner à l'extrême son apparence et à ne pas laisser un quelconque importun la distraire de sa tâche. Un elfe de maison de couleur rose criard pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux exorbités trahissaient une terreur abominable, et l'on pouvait distinguer de fines traces de coupures sur ses avant-bras, ainsi qu'un couteau de cuisine accroché à sa ceinture.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Elfe ?

Une centaine d'elfes de maison assurait le service dans cette maison, et l'ampleur de leur nombre avait dissuadé même les plus téméraires de tenter de retenir leur prénom. Certains avaient préconisé l'emploi de chiffres afin de faciliter leur reconnaissance, mais cette solution s'était soldée par un échec cuisant, personne n'étant apte à se souvenir d'une interminable suite de nombres.

- Maîtresse….maîtresse….le jeune maître…balbutia la pauvre petite créature terrifiée.

Narcissa pivota instantanément. Une lueur de panique traversa ses yeux bleus, puis s'estompa brièvement avant de s'installer définitivement. Dans son désarroi, elle ne remarqua pas que la bestiole rose tripotait nerveusement son ustensile.

- Draco ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est malade ? Il souffre ? Réponds, Elfe ! Ou je t'arrache les yeux !

- Le…Le….Le…

- Quoi !

- Le jeune maître refuse de sortir de sa chambre !

L'Elfe éclata aussitôt en sanglots. Secouée de tressautements intempestifs, elle versait d'énormes larmes qui éclataient indifféremment sur le tapis. Narcissa poussa un bref soupir de soulagement. Son fils préféré puisque unique n'était pas (dans l'immédiat, mais cela ne tarderait pas) en danger mortel.

- Obby doit se punir ! couina l'insupportable clone de Dobby en brandissant son arme.

Mrs Malfoy ne prêta aucune attention à l'elfe qui se tranchait présentement la gorge, et quitta la pièce. Elle allait effectuer une petite visite maternelle à son enfant…

Lucius Malfoy, qui haïssait profondément son second prénom et qui m'a interdit de le divulguer ici sous peine de terribles représailles, croupissait dans un cachot de 10 mètres sur 10, sans éclairage, sans lit décent et sans lieu d'aisance. Quand le patriarche Malfoy avait présenté des doléances au sujet de ces inhumaines conditions de détention, le gardien s'était bruyamment esclaffé. Malfoy, habitué aux réactions primitives de certaines larves, ne s'en était guère offusqué. Un jour, il paierait son impudence.

Mais pour l'heure, le nouveau logis du sieur Malfoy manquait du confort élémentaire attaché au domicile habituel d'une famille aussi riche : d'une saleté répugnante puisque le Ministère refusait de céder aux revendications des femmes de ménage en grève illimitée, envahie par des insectes dégoûtants qui adoraient se nicher dans l'autrefois soignée chevelure du prisonnier, la pièce était en plus parsemée de restes humains presque identifiables, et dont les anciens propriétaires s'étaient séparés à la suite de brefs accès de folie furieuse. Aucune raison de s'inquiéter, nous nous trouvions à Azkaban, forteresse perdue au fin fond de la mer du Nord, désertée par les Détraqueurs, mais toujours bourrée à bloc de pauvres victimes et surtout de malheureux Mangemorts.

En ce jour de juin 1997, Lucius gravait solennellement sur le mur lépreux une maxime empruntée à son trisaïeul Sophitius Black : « Malfoy, ou quand l'honneur surmonte l'adversité ». Elle rejoignait nombres d'autres proverbes incrustés dans la pierre pour l'éternité, autant de témoignages probants de ses ancêtres remis au goût du jour par Mr Lucius Malfoy : « les Malfoy, éternels incompris, brandiront toujours leur nom comme étendard », la première, de Godefroy Malfoy, le courageux chevalier-sorcier, qui l'avait hurlé sur le champ de bataille de Slashfield avant de se faire démembrer vivant par l'armée trolle ennemie ; ou encore « les Malfoy, dont le prestige rejaillit sur tous les sorciers anglais », fièrement prononcé par Henri Malfoy lorsqu'il chargea la cavalerie française pendant la guerre de 50 ans au XIVème siècle, avant de mourir héroïquement par la flèche traîtresse d'un vil archer français (officiellement).

Son troisième mois d'incarcération lui avait remémoré d'autres déclarations historiques : du genre « je vais t'anéantir comme le chien que tu ne cesseras jamais d'être », de Catmitius Malfoy, chef de famille au XVIème siècle, à son rival et frère Dogmitius Malfoy, avant leur fratricide duel qui s'acheva par leur mort ; « je vais violer ta femme et tes enfants après les avoir rendus orpheline et veufs ….à moins que ce ne soit le contraire ? » du peu inspiré Jason Malfoy, sportif émérite de caractère légèrement impulsif, au dénommé Peter Calwell, son concurrent direct.

Son sixième mois d'emprisonnement n'avait pas entamé la verve littéraire de Lucius Malfoy, du clan Malfoy : Il avait débuté son art par une phrase bien sentie de Dolph « Brutus » Malfoy, « je vais te crever la gueule, fils de pute », que le distingué bonhomme avait balancé en procédant au lâche passage à tabac…heu…(yeux terrifiants de Lucius) en affrontant courageusement une horde de malandrins qui l'avaient sauvagement agressé. Et s'était senti de fortes affinités à l'égard de Quentin « le découpeur »Malfoy, célèbre attrapeur du XIXème siècle, réputé pour sa puissance de frappe impressionnante « Je vais me faire cet enculé de connard, lui arracher ce qui lui sert de couilles avec mes dents et les lui faire bouffer, putain de sa race ! » dont la délicatesse toute poétique avait séché sur place le vil gardien adverse, Roberto Potter.

Son dixième mois s'était caractérisé par une désolante baisse de régime, affaiblissement regrettable qui s'était traduit par quelques citations par-ci par-là, sans grand intérêt. Ainsi, le fameux « mourir me sied et je vous emmerde », de Caton Malfoy, remarquable stoïcien du 1er siècle avant Jésus Christ et adepte confirmé de la mort programmée. Ou encore« Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toutes, vivre m'est trop douloureux », de Bland Malfoy, au cours de son exécution dramatique par écartèlement, au beau milieu d'une arène remplie de spectateurs surchauffés. De plus, notre Lucius s'était découvert un certain talent artistique : il se tailladait régulièrement la peau pour obtenir un peu de peinture, et dessinait d'admirables natures mortes. Ses croquis offraient souvent quelques ressemblances avec des instruments de tortures ou des piloris, mais détonnaient par une vive originalité, différence revendiquée par son auteur.

C'est au cours du onzième mois qu'un poignant évènement avait privé Lucius Malfoy de son ennemi le plus redoutable : alors qu'il s'arrachait un ongle pour améliorer l'ornementation de sa dernière œuvre, intitulée « la fontaine de sang », Rufus Scrimgeour, le responsable ministre de la magie (coup d'œil appuyé vers Fudge), lui avait rendu une petite visite de courtoisie. Le grand ponte s'était lui aussi déniché une nouvelle vocation, celle de la persécution psychologique préméditée, et effectuait des petites tournées mensuelles chez d'innocents prisonniers. Et en particulier chez Lucius.

Flash Back

Ce jour-là, cette vieille carpette ambulante de Scrimgeour traînait un visage sombre, et épargnait son affreux sourire moqueur à Lucius, qui avait déjà bien assez de problèmes sans devoir supporter les tortures verbales de ce maniaque. Il paierait lui aussi.

- Lucius.

- Rufus.

- Cela ne vous dérange pas si j'empiète sur votre territoire ? De toute façon, vu la place qu'il y a…

- Mais je vous en prie.

Lucius observa calmement le ministre épousseter un quart de pierre et s'y asseoir nonchalamment. Il lui ferait un jour ravaler son rictus de dégoût, à ce parvenu de Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas m'attarder, Lucius, s'excusa presque Scrimgeour. L'extérieur m'attend, vous savez ce que c'est…enfin, vous saviez ce que c'était….

Lucius, qui était doté d'une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même, mais qu'il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser trop loin, serra les dents. Une tentative de meurtre n'avait aucune chance d'aboutir, mais des pulsions sangdebourbicides lui tenaillaient cruellement l'estomac. Il préféra ne pas laisser ses lèvres s'ouvrir. Il risquait de déshonorer son nom en déversant des flots d'insultes bien senties.

- Je vous ai apporté les nouvelles, Lucius, continua Scrimgeour sur le même ton. De nombreux évènements se déroulent dans le monde, vous savez, enfin, dehors….

Self control, self control. Lucius avança une main tremblante de rage vers le journal que lui tendait l'odieux bonhomme. Dans un avenir proche, ce fichu impur baignerait dans ses excréments et dans ses tripes fumantes, se jura le terrifiant chef Malfoy en lui dardant un regard assassin.

- Vous êtes peu bavard, Lucius.

- Je n'ai rien à dire à un Sang-de-Bourbe. Fichez le camp et foutez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toutes.

Une lueur d'irritation obscurcit fugacement le visage léonin de Scrimgeour, qui se leva. Mais personne n'impressionnait l'ancien chef des Aurors. Et surtout pas cette loque pathétique de Lucius Malfoy.

- Votre langage semble régresser, mon pauvre ami. Des contrariétés ? Vous devriez prendre l'air pour vous ressaisir…

- C'est toi que je vais saisir, fils de pute !

Et le corps de Lucius décrivit un impressionnant arc-de-cercle avant de se faire cueillir au vol par le ministre. Ce dernier, qui avait pour lui l'avantage de la baguette, la pointa impitoyablement sur le prisonnier et lança un sort non-verbal qui projeta violemment le misérable sur le mur. Lucius s'effondra, sans connaissance.

- Ce Lucius. Quel farceur….

Scrimgeour quitta alors la pièce. Malgré le deuil qui venait de frapper la communauté magique, il avait retrouvé un semblant de gaieté, grâce à Lucius Malfoy. Jamais il n'abandonnerait ses petites séances de thérapie émotionnelle en compagnie du brave Lucius. D'ailleurs, c'était avant tout pour se remonter légèrement le moral, qui souffrait d'une nette tendance à la baisse en ce moment, qu'il inspectait régulièrement la cellule n°541.

Lorsque Lucius reprit ses esprits, il souffrait d'une atroce migraine et d'une dégradation sensible de confiance en lui. Trop de vulgarité, trop de vulgarité….mais où était le Lucius Malfoy (non, je ne vais toujours pas révéler son second prénom) d'antan, la puissance et la classe incarnée qui faisait trembler même le ministère ? Le sorcier dont la richesse flanquerait des complexes à Crésus ? L'homme dont le maintien princier tétanisait toute la minable populace masculine et suscitait des crises d'évanouissement chez la gent féminine ? Oui, où était-il, le fringant Lucius qui en imposait au conseil d'administration de Poudlard ?

Dans un recoin sombre de la mémoire d'une pauvre épave qui se mourrait inexorablement, tapi au sein d'un sinistre cachot au milieu de la mer du Nord. Au bord des larmes, ce qui prouvait incontestablement l'abyssal niveau de sa déchéance, Lucius saisit le journal que Scrimgeour lui avait généreusement prêté. A Azkaban, nul n'avait droit aux possessions personnelles.

En lisant la une du Daily Prophet, Lucius oublia soudainement sa dépression chronique. Ses yeux gris retrouvèrent spontanément leur absence de vie, alors qu'ils balayaient frénétiquement la première page.

La Mort de Dumbledore. Dumbledore est mort. Dumbledore est mort. Le vieux fou est mort ?

Le Daily Prophet consacrait un encart spécial à Albus Wulfric Brian Perceval Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, commandeur de l'Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers, Président-sorcier du Magengamot, (ouf), ignoblement assassiné à Poudlard. Lucius, qui se sentait à présent revigoré, se força à regagner un semblant de calme, et, tout à sa joie, parcourut plus attentivement la meilleure nouvelle qu'il avait reçue depuis le début de son abusive captivité.

« Le monde sorcier en deuil »

« C'est avec tristesse, horreur, et incompréhension que nous informons nos lecteurs assidus du terrible séisme qui vient de secouer l'entière communauté magique. Albus Dumbledore n'est plus. Le plus puissant mage de notre temps, qui avait eu le courage de se lever vaillamment contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, résistant fièrement aux lâches dénégations de certains, le sorcier admiré de tous, l'homme enfin, qui ne résistait jamais à une bonne partie de bowling, Albus Dumbledore, est mort.

Sa tragique fin a tristement conclu l'attaque perpétrée par des Mangemorts sur l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard (voir notre article page 8) : après une résistance héroïque, Albus Dumbledore fut traîtreusement assassiné, d'un Avada Kedavra, par le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Severus Snape. Cet odieux personnage a ainsi exposé au grand jour sa véritable nature, celle du loyal partisan de Vous-savez-qui, ainsi qu'il avait été soupçonné il y a une quinzaine d'années (voir notre article sur les origines et les liens de Snape avec les arts ténébreux). Cette révoltante trahison a bien entendu choqué nombre de personnes (voir nos interviews page 9). Malheureusement, le meurtrier et ses complices ont pu prendre la fuite, et ce malgré la présence opportune d'Aurors. Les recherches effectuées pour les capturer n'ont rien donné pour l'instant.»

Lucius ignora délibérément les 6 pages de la biographie de Dumbledore et sauta directement au passage explicitant l'attaque des Mangemorts.

« Les serviteurs de Vous-savez-qui, les Mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'école, pourtant bénéficiant de hautes protections magiques (….)par l'intermédiaire apparent d'un élève de l'établissement , Draco Malfoy, fils du Mangemort bien connu Lucius Malfoy, qui purge une peine de prison à perpétuité à Azkaban. »

Lucius reposa le journal. Ainsi, c'était son fils, son propre fils, qui avait permis la fin de l'ancêtre complètement gâteux ? Il savait pertinemment qu'il lui avait transmis sa remarquable ingéniosité, sons sens de l'intrigue, son intelligence, bref, toutes les qualités indispensables à la survie. L'émotion le submergea tout d'un coup et il éclata en sanglots. Heureusement, sa dignité resta sauve : aucun témoin n'irait rapporter que le bloc granitique aussi connu sous l'appellation de Lucius Malfoy pleurait comme une fillette dans son cachot. Sa réputation lui importait encore. Et il déversa le contenu de ses glandes lacrymales quelques heures, sans même s'apercevoir que Scrimgeour lui avait offert un autre présent : un splendide pot de gel, estampillé Goldéal, qui trônait hardiment dans un coin de la pièce.

Fin du Flash-back

Mais à présent, c'est-à-dire le lendemain, Lucius s'était à peu près remis de sa crise manifeste de sensibilité exacerbée. Il sifflotait même en relisant la devise de Sophitius Black. Tout un pan de mur exposait deux mille ans d'histoire malfoyenne à travers la psychologie des membres de la famille, et il y avait de quoi s'enorgueillir. C'était la seule trace de son passage qui resterait à Azkaban. En effet, Lucius était persuadé que le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'occuperait réellement de son cas dans un avenir proche. A présent que son fils Draco avait rehaussé le prestige dynastique en accomplissant les desseins du Maître, Lucius ne doutait pas qu'il quitterait bientôt son lieu actuel de villégiature, qu'il embrasserait tendrement sa Cissy et qu'il féliciterait chaleureusement (enfin, autant qu'il était possible) son fils bien-aimé.

Il s'attendait à une offensive mangemorte d'une seconde à l'autre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne pouvant manquer de profiter du désarroi général occasionné par le trépas de la vieillerie pour tenter une audacieuse percée dans les rangs ennemis. Lucius avait en conséquence tenté de restaurer son apparence quelque peu délabrée ces derniers temps. Il remercia mentalement, pour la première fois de sa vie, Scrimgeour, ce méprisable arriviste, pour le pot de gel, qui gisait, à présent, complètement vide. En effet, Lucius avait occupé ses deux dernières heures à discipliner sa chevelure rebelle, en se peignant avec les moyens du bord (ses doigts), et en appliquant force gel. Malheur à l'inconscient qui se hasarderait à passer ses mains dans ses cheveux ! Et aussi aux bestioles effrontées qui ne se gênaient pas pour tourmenter Malfoy. Il procédait fréquemment à quelques sérieuses vérifications de son œuvre capillaire, à l'aide d'une flaque d'eau non potable mais assez claire qui partageait sa cellule. Certes, sa coupe improvisée n'était pas un ouvrage de maître, mais le résultat tout à fait honorable établissait définitivement la supériorité d'un Malfoy en n'importe quelles circonstances : constat concernant particulièrement la coiffure sans peigne et sans miroir. Justeen usant de quantités astronomiquesde gel hors de prix, de doigts crasseux et de beaucoup de volonté.

Il espérait naïvement que personne ne ferait de remarques lapidaires sur sa tenue négligée, sinon il commettrait une agression plus que sanglante. Depuis le temps, çà lui manquait un peu de ne plus être capable d'avadakedavériser le tout venant. Mais pour l'heure, son état d'esprit avoisinait le « euphorie totale » et il se sentait apte à danser la gigue. Il s'apprêta à esquisser un souple pas de danse, enfin, autant qu'il est possible avec des articulations rouillées, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Lucius se retourna….et en resta comme deux ronds de flanc. Une créature peu commune se tenait à l'entrée du cachot, une forme humanoïde dissimulée sous une vaste cape noire. Cependant, un sorcier expérimenté et cultivé ne pouvait douter de sa nature : il s'agissait d'un Harvester, mort-vivant agressif et dénué de toute humanité aux origines nébuleuses et aux objectifs nocifs. Le sorcier moyen s'avérerait incapable de les identifier précisément, mais l'œil entraîné d'un Sang-Pur qui plus est versé dans la magie noire comme Malfoy ne s'y tromperait pas. Ces oiseaux de mauvais augure portaient toujours un pendentif représentant une faux. Et si on ne les employait plus guère depuis le XVIIIème siècle, les Harvesters traînaient une mauvaise réputation entièrement fondée : ils étaient chargés par les autorités compétentes de jeter des malédictions (de réputés spécialistes) ou d'appliquer des sentences.

- Que…

C'est donc un Lucius presque sans voix qui observa le Harvester pénétrer dans sa modeste piaule. La créature repoussa sa capuche en arrière, dévoilant un visage vaguement humain, mais ravagé par un collectif de maladies de peau, comme la lépre ou la peste bubonique pour ne citer que les plus célèbres. En comparaison, un cadavre en décomposition avancé aurait pu concourir pour une épreuve nationale de beauté. L'horreur mouvante ouvrit une bouche garnie de pustules et de chicots répugnants. Lucius ne put réprimer un geste de recul.

- Lucius (bip) Malfoy.

La créature reprit son souffle. Aligner un second prénom aussi ridicule et ne pas éclater de rire relevait de la gageure. Etre un Harvester et la volonté de ne pas nuire à la réputation de son espèce l'y aida.

- J'ai l'honneur de vous remettre une convocation pour le tribunal.

Le Harvester remit solennellement un pli cacheté d'un sceau inconnu au captif. Ce dernier, d'autant plus ébahi que son procès s'était déjà déroulé, à huis clos et à la sauvette, quelques mois auparavant, le prit machinalement. Le Harvester salua Lucius, et quitta la pièce, tout en songeant qu'il fallait absolument qu'il retienne le second prénom de 541. Aucun danger, une originalité pareille, ça ne s'oublie pas.

Resté seul, Lucius déchira l'enveloppe et en extirpa une petite lettre jaunie, qu'on aurait pu croire ancienne si la date inscrite à droite n'indiquait pas le jour même. Il la lut une première fois, puis une seconde, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que ses globes oculaires se tordent de douleur. Il fixa alors le vide, complètement catastrophé : il était fichu. Non sans compter que son vocabulaire se relâchait de plus en plus.

Narcissa, après quelques heures de marche dues à la superficie indécente de la bâtisse, parvint à sa destination : la chambre (ou plutôt le hall de gare) de Draco. Désireuse de ne pas salir sa robe, elle enjamba précautionneusement les corps entremêlés de la douzaine d'elfes qui encombraient le passage. Et toqua délicatement à la porte.

Aucune réponse.

- Draco ?

Toujours rien.

Une nouvelle tentative infructueuse engagea Narcissa à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Elle frappa de nouveau, déterminée à faire usage d'une méthode peu reluisante, le chantage. Elle ne reculerait devant aucune bassesse pour son fils chéri.

- Draco, si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, je vais devoir révéler publiquement ce qui s'est passé dans la nuit du 24 décembre 1995….

Manifestement, cette menace obtint l'effet escompté, car de brefs pas résonnèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elle entendit ensuite une voix murmurer des formules, afin de supprimer les barrières magiques protégeant la pièce, puis une main défit les douze loquets. Draco était vraiment très méfiant. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant, et une geste las l'invita à entrer.

Narcissa s'avança sur le seuil, alors que Draco Malfoy, vêtu d'une chemise de nuit aux armes de la maison Malfoy, s'en allait reprendre la place qu'il avait quittée : son lit. Il s'effondra lamentablement sur la couverture argent et enfouit sa tête dans les coussins.

- Draco, murmura-t-elle doucement en s'asseyant sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Hmpf, marmonna le susnommé.

- Draco, malgré l'étendue de mes connaissances, je n'ai jamais su comprendre le langage ogre. Alors exprime-toi plus clairement. Et regarde moi !

Un « hmpf » renfrogné lui répondit. Narcissa adorait son fils unique, mais n'était pas du genre à supporter un tel manque de respect. Elle usa donc d'une arme redoutable. Le surnom niais.

- Ma crème en sucre….

Cette méthode quelque peu triviale fonctionnait à tous les coups. Draco émergea vivement de son refuge. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Bon signe.

- Mère, je ne suis plus un enfant, protesta-t-il.

- Tu n'as que 16 ans Draco !

- J'ai 17 ans Mère ! Et depuis le 5 juin !

Narcissa prit une profonde inspiration. Aider un adolescent déprimé et rétif à toute intervention extérieure représentait le pire des défis pour une mère.

- Draco, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? répéta-t-elle d'un ton calme.

- Rien.

- Draco, tu ne veux pas venir à la fête ?

- Non.

- Draco, le seigneur des Ténèbres n'appréciera pas…et moi non plus, rajouta-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

- M'en fiche.

Adulte ? Mature ? Tout ce que Narcissa voyait, c'était son petit garçon qui s'enfonçait délibérément dans une longue phase de bouderie. Il avait subi une profonde contrariété, et son orgueil démesuré l'empêchait de s'en affranchir définitivement. Qu'il était mignon.

- Ecoute, Draco, tu m'as dis que ton entrevue avec lui s'était bien passée, alors où est le problème ?

- Par « bien passé », j'entendais la chance que j'ai eu qu'il ne m'ait pas tué, Mère, rajouta notre blondinet.

Il s'assit en tailleur, fatigué de rester couché. Ses yeux las s'ornaient de splendides cernes, et ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés d'habitude présentaient un triste spectacle. Il leva lentement la tête vers sa mère.

- Tu peux tout raconter à ta mère, Draco, l'encouragea celle-ci en lui tapotant la tête.

Toute autre personne qui se serait avisée de faire subir ce traitement dégradant à Draco Malfoy serait morte sur le champ, avec en prélude au trépas une longue série de tortures inventives et cruelles.

- Mère, arrêtez ça.

Narcissa, dépitée, retira sa main.

- Il m'a passé un savon, murmura Draco, alors qu'un joli rouge vif teintait ses joues cadavériques.

- Pardon ?

- Il m'a passé un savon !

- Et alors ?

- Mère, il a dénigré mon travail ! s'emporta Draco, irrité de l'incompréhension manifeste de sa mère. Un an de dur labeur, de souffrances intenses, de pleurs dans les toilettes…

- De quoi ?

- Heu non…bref, de réflexion cartésienne, de surmenage scolaire, tout ça pour enfin parvenir à ouvrir le passage ! Et même pas une seule félicitation !

- Draco, reprit sa mère d'un ton sérieux, tu es quand même le seul à avoir trouvé la solution à l'entrée clandestine dans Poudlard. Et ce, au nez et à la barbe de Dumbledore ! A ton âge, c'est un exploit !

- Merci, Mère, dit Draco. Mais le Maître m'a reproché de ….de…

- Oui ?

- De ne pas avoir tué le vieux fou !

- Mais ce n'est pas grave mon chéri ! compatit Narcissa. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois !

- Il n'empêche, mère, que c'est Snape qu'il a remercié !

- Le professeur Snape, rectifia machinalement Narcissa.

Draco la toisa, étonné. Il ressentit l'impression persistante qu'il avait déjà vécu cette scène. Sa mère ne paraissait pas s'être aperçue de sa bourde monumentale. Pour ce qu'il en savait, Severus Snape ne risquait plus de recouvrer sa place dans le corps professoral à présent…

- Mère, Snape n'est plus professeur.

- Ah oui, j'ai du mal à m'y faire. L'habitude, s'excusa Narcissa. Alors ?

- Snape n'a rien fait ! hurla Draco, habité par une terrible révolte contre l'injustice dont il était victime. Il s'est juste contenté d'apparaître et de lancer un Avada Kedavra. C'est à la portée d'un gosse de deux ans !

Narcissa, exaspérée par la mauvaise foi flagrante de la chair de sa chair, resta pourtant immobile, l'observant gesticuler frénétiquement. Elle attendit quelques secondes que ce dernier ait fini de déverser ses griefs et sa colère. Lorsque Draco se fut suffisamment essouflé, Narcissa reprit la parole.

- Draco, dit-elle, le professeur Snape….

- Snape, corrigea Draco automatiquement.

- Snape est quelqu'un de beaucoup plus expérimenté que toi. Mais sache que tu es déjà très doué pour ton âge, et que je ne doute pas que tu rempliras parfaitement la prochaine mission que te confiera le seigneur des ténèbres. Et, continua-t-elle en voyant Draco prêt à l'interrompre, le maître est exigeant. Mais il sait reconnaître la valeur de ses hommes, et s'il ne t'a pas récompensé tout à l'heure, c'est parce qu'il a considéré que tu n'avais pas respecté ses ordres à la lettre. Quant il aura reconsidéré la situation, il s'apercevra réellement de tes qualités et te donnera ce que tu mérites.

Draco garda le silence pendant un laps de temps très court. Puis, un sourire étira ses lèvres fines, illuminant son visage pointu. Et son corps sembla se relâcher, libérant toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée depuis sa dangereuse escapade sur la tour d'Astronomie.

- Vous croyez, Mère ? demanda-t-il.

- Evidemment !

- Merci, mère, dit-il simplement.

- Puis-je compter sur toi ?

- Oui, Mère, répondit Draco.

- Alors habille-toi. Et, Draco ?

- Oui, Mère ?

- Fais-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de provoquer des suicides collectifs chez les elfes de maison. C'est une infection, dans ce couloir.

FIN du prologue.

Et voilà une bonne chose de faite !

Lucius furax : non mais, tu as vu la manière dont j'agis dans ce chapitre ?

Auteur, gênée : Où est le problème ?

Lucius encore furax : JE SUIS UNE MAUVIETTE !

Auteur : non, tu es un être sensible !

Lucius, brandissant sa baguette : Tu vas voir si je suis sensible !

Heu…la suite de cette intéressante discussion (ou tentative d'assassinat ?)au prochain chapitre. En espérant que cela vous a plu. Et en espérant aussi que vous laisserez une review, cela ne prend pas beaucoup de temps et ça fait plaisir au malheureux auteur ! Enfin, pitoyable plutôt… n'hésitez pas, critiquez, aplaudissez ! Et signalez-moi si j'ai fait des erreurs au sujet de la chronologie…


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi, bla bla bla, tout est à JK Rowling…Sauf le personnage d'Emma.

Note de l'Auteur : Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews, cela me fait très plaisir. Ainsi que ceux qui sont passés lire ma fanfic, mais qui ne m'en ont pas envoyés ! Alors, s'il vous plaît, envoyez-moi des reviews ! C'est ça qui fait vivre le malheureux auteur de fics ! Et je voulais préciser que ma fanfic est un peu longue à se mettre à place, alors un peu de patience….

Résumé (que je m'excuse d'avoir oublié de mettre dans le prologue) : Draco Malfoy rumine sa défaite personnelle face à Dumbledore. Bien qu'ayant diminué dans l'estime de Voldemort, ce dernier n'en a pas fini avec lui….

Rating : T pour commencer.

Romance : secrète pour l'instant ! Mais il y en aura une.

Titre : Disrahere

**Chapitre 1 : Draco Malfoy, un adolescent seul, bien seul….**

Après quelques heures de préparation intensive, Draco Malfoy quitta son antre. Revêtu d'un costume de soirée argenté, somme toute relativement simpliste, il souhaitait éviter d'attirer l'attention, décision étonnante quand on connaissait le personnage.

Tout en réalisant que cela s'avérerait particulièrement difficile. Même si la nature et les objectifs de sa mission avaient été tenus secrets pendant son déroulement, les Mangemorts survivants à l'attaque de Poudlard s'étaient empressés de divulguer tous les détails croustillants de leur épopée. Draco ignorait la teneur exacte des rumeurs circulant parmi les troupes du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il aurait parié sa Main de Gloire qu'il ne bénéficiait pas d'une réputation positive…de toute façon, depuis l'infâmante disgrâce de son père, le nom glorieux des Malfoy n'inspirait plus qu'un mépris souverain parmi les Serviteurs du maître…

Draco, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, compléta sa mise par une bague appartenant à son père : sa mère la lui avait offerte pour son 17ème anniversaire, un splendide bijou accompagné d'un discours larmoyant qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine d'écouter. A l'époque, il venait juste d'assister à la pitoyable fin de Dumbledore, et des pensées moroses lui vrillaient l'esprit….

Ces mêmes pensées qui s'amusaient à le tourmenter insidieusement depuis quelques temps. Ce mêmes pensées qu'il dissimulait sciemment à son entourage (peu digne de confiance il est vrai), même à sa mère. Sa mère, qui entretenait toujours l'espoir illusoire et vain d'un retour de son époux….et qui se verrait cruellement détrompée….

- Depuis quand le grand Draco Malfoy se complaît-il dans la souffrance ? Serait-il devenu….romantique….voire même lâche ?

Une voix moqueuse prononça lentement ces paroles assassines. Draco leva les yeux au ciel, franchement agacé. Ses doigts se crispèrent instantanément sur le rebord de la coiffeuse, sous l'œil désapprobateur de la femme du tableau surplombant le meuble. Ce petit malappris devrait bien éprouver un peu plus de respect vis-à-vis d'un mobilier ancien….

- Dégage.

- Pardon, j'ai mal entendu. Tu viens de dire ?

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur, alors sors d'ici, ordonna Draco.

- Le munificent Draco Malfoy daigne m'adresser la parole ! Un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Draco regrettait de ne pas pouvoir assouvir de pressantes envies meurtrières. Pour une raison indépendante de sa volonté et liée à son interlocuteur : menacer de mort un vulgaire revenant demeurait relativement incongru. Même pour le garçon-qui-avait-presque-tué-Dumbledore-mais-qui-s'était-fait-damer-le-pion-comme-un-bleu.

- Sors d'ici, répéta Draco, en se retournant.

Mauvais choix. Il obtint une vue quelque peu traumatisante, au pire perturbante psychologiquement, d'une morte-vivante allongée langoureusement sur SON lit. Son propre lit qui crierait certainement au scandale s'il possédait des cordes vocales….

La véritable nature de la chose qui occupait outrageusement sa couche échappait encore aux pourtant incommensurables (modeste, comme son père !) connaissances de Draco. Il savait seulement qu'elle appartenait au groupe mort-vivant, qu'elle haïssait profondément les fantômes, que la réciprocité de cette divergence d'opinion occasionnait parfois de graves heurts, et qu'elle détenait la capacité enviée parmi les trépassés de toucher les choses. De même, elle portait l'auguste patronyme de Emma. Ah oui, et qu'elle s'était apparemment jurée de pourrir la vie déjà mal engagée d'un certain Draco Malfoy. Maudite soit-elle.

Au niveau physique, notre « fantôme » présentait de vagues ressemblances avec une forme humaine.

Nous ne nous appesantirons point sur son visage, qui lui s'apparentait plus à une chaussée déformée qu'à une reine de beauté. Elle ne possédait pas d'yeux, mais tirait une étrange fierté de sa longue chevelure blanche, dont elle prenait excessivement soin. Draco ne comptait d'ailleurs plus les fois où cette insolente lui avait « emprunté » ses accessoires d'embellissement personnel. Notamment son gel.

Ses loisirs personnels consistaient à errer dans le manoir, avec une prédilection marquée pour la bibliothèque familiale, le salon du 1er étage et en général tous les lieux où se rendait Draco. Ainsi, elle s'égarait curieusement dans sa chambre, dans sa salle de bains, à toute heure du jour et de la nuit….ce qui écorchait vif les nerfs du jeune homme. Être agressé au beau milieu d'un sommeil mérité par un abominable mort-vivant agissait négativement sur le rythme cardiaque et sur les chances de ne pas mourir d'un infarctus.

- Draco, Draco, mon petit, que t'ai-je fait pour que tu me repousses à ce point ? Ne suis-je pas assez belle pour toi ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement attristé.

- Non, effectivement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de sortir avec des fantômes aussi moches.

- Je ne suis pas un fantôme ! s'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je m'en moque. Tire-toi de ma chambre.

- Et de quelle manière vas-tu t'y prendre, bel éphèbe ? demanda Emma en lui décochant un sourire éblouissant. Tu vas supplier tonton Rodolphus ?

La demoiselle comptait également à son actif une voix de crécerelle irritante ainsi qu'une propension à pousser de petits cris aigus, qui, à la réflexion, devaient remplacer un rire bien franc.

- Nul ne peut m'exorciser, petit Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Et il s'agissait malheureusement de la pure vérité. Un certain nombre de fantômes flânaient dans les vastes couloirs du manoir Lestrange, mais le maître de maison les tolérait en raison de l'aide non négligeable qu'ils ne répugnaient pas à lui apporter. Comptant tous parmi les membres trépassés de la famille, ils tenaient réellement à assurer la survie de leur lignée et n'étaient point avares en judicieux conseils. Rodolphus ne se privait pas d'une telle mine de recommandations avisées, et organisait régulièrement (depuis qu'il s'était échappé d'Azkaban) des assemblées informatives avec ses ancêtres. Théoriquement, il pourrait les chasser de son manoir. Et dans des circonstances nébuleuses, il avait procédé au renvoi intempestif d'un de ses fantômes. En revanche, Rodolphus Lestrange n'avait jamais désiré la compagnie d'Emma : malgré sa bonne volonté, des efforts méritoires, l'appel à de célèbres exorcistes, et l'utilisation sans vergogne de la magie noire, l'élément perturbateur ne s'était jamais enfui. Elle continuait donc, en toute impunité, de poursuivre sa mission primordiale : tourmenter tous les autres êtres vivants de ce manoir.

- Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres te fait peur, pas vrai ? la nargua-t-il. Lui nous débarrassera de toi !

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres effraie tout le monde, et surtout toi, petit Draco !

Emma ne se montrait jamais lorsque le Maître condescendait à gratifier le manoir Lestrange de sa présence. Et c'était le cas…. Le mort-vivant semblait n'avoir guère apprécié la référence à Lord Voldemort. Elle pinça les lèvres et s'éleva lentement au-dessus du lit.

- Va, petit Draco, va, dit-elle avec emphase, rejoins ta famille. Et ne mange pas trop de sorbets citron, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Et très calorique. Et surveille tes arrières.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Trop tard, Emma s'évanouit dans un nuage dense de fumée, disparition ostentatoire qu'elle affectionnait tout particulièrement. Hormis la qualité syntaxique de la fin de sa phrase qui laissait à désirer, Draco avait retenu ses paroles. Emma adorait s'écouter parler, mais parfois, un conseil sensé émergeait de son flot ininterrompu de sottises. Et son « surveille tes arrières » sonnait sinistrement aux oreilles de Draco….un mauvais pressentiment lui tordait sournoisement les tripes à présent. Il ne devait pas céder aux effluves enivrants de son imagination, qui aimait s'aventurer sur les sables mouvants de la paranoïa….Quoi qu'il en retournerait, Draco allait redoubler de prudence lors de cette soirée….

* * *

Au fur et à mesure que ses pas le portaient vers le Grand Salon, Draco sentait son énergie s'affaiblir dangereusement. Inutile de le nier, il avait grave les jetons. Même si cela lui arrachait le cœur de l'admettre, affronter la tête haute une meute de Mangemorts ravis de sa déchéance, et ce pendant une nuit entière, défiait toutes ses capacités. Il imaginait déjà cette larve de Queudver ricaner ouvertement sur son passage….il avait assisté au « débriefing » qui avait suivi l'assassinat du vieux fou, au cours duquel les plus fidèles serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'étaient plu à relater le déroulement de la mission ...et peut-être le jeune homme sombrait-il dans la psychose la plus totale, mais les Mangemorts, selon lui, insistaient un peu trop sur sa lâcheté présumée….et avérée….et il aurait juré percevoir une lueur de moquerie insolente dans les yeux sournois de Queudver. Et si cette lavette de Queudver osait manquer de respect à un Malfoy, nul doute que les autres Mangemorts ne s'en gêneraient pas.

Draco lança mentalement toutes les malédictions connues sur son oncle : son manoir se composait d'une multitude aberrante de tortueux couloirs et un sort anti-transplanage forçait les infortunés qui dormaient à l'opposé du Grand Salon (comme Draco) à parcourir un trajet indécent chaque jour. Rodolphus lui avait assuré qu'il ne disposait malheureusement d'aucune chambre disponible, mais Draco le soupçonnait de l'avoir délibérément éloigné des autres Mangemorts, qui, eux, profitaient d'un insigne honneur : appartements privés à deux pas du salon. Draco connaissait Rodolphus et ce crétin s'était souvent montré mesquin par le passé. Mais là, le jeune homme reconnaissait que son oncle dépassait les bornes de la bienséance.

Tout en ruminant ses sentiments haineux à l'égard de Rodolphus, Draco poursuivait sa marche. Il attaquait à présent la partie civilisée de la résidence, celle où les rencontres fâcheuses risquaient de l'interrompre. Pour l'heure, il avait croisé des elfes de maison affolés, quelques fantômes qui l'avaient superbement ignoré et aucun Mangemort. Ce dont il s'était félicité : il connaissait la fameuse excuse, « oh, je nettoyais ma baguette, et le coup est parti tout seul ». Tu parles.

Rodolphus, en tant que Sang-Pur, tirait un orgueil démesuré de sa prestigieuse dynastie et les tableaux de tous ses ancêtres couvraient les murs de son manoir. Dotés d'un sens de l'humour douteux comme tous les Lestrange, ces vénérables ascendants adoraient chuchoter sur le passage des gens, et surtout de Draco. Arpenter le couloir longiligne précédant la bibliothèque représentait un véritable calvaire pour les âmes sensibles. Draco s'y engagea avec courage.

- Vous avez vu ? c'est le jeune Malfoy ! s'exclama une voix candide.

- Il a beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois, estima une voix féminine, provenant d'une vieille femme à l'air rêveur.

- Mais enfin tante Myra, vous l'avez vu hier !

- En tout cas, j'en ferais bien mon quatre-heure, susurra une jeune femme au visage ravagé par l'acné (y a pas à dire, sont réalistes ces tableaux)

- Pas touche, il est à moi !

Sous le regard sévère des autres membres mâles de la famille, Draco essaya de garder les yeux fixés sur un point invisible, à l'horizon. Le statut de fantasme sexuel des portraits Lestrange demeurait sa seule victoire depuis belle lure. Si l'on pouvait qualifier le fait d'être constamment sifflé par des meutes baveuses de morts comme une réussite personnelle. Au moins, il ne risquait pas se faire violer…( ça, mon coco, c'est l'auteur qui décide)

Prochaine étape avant l'arrivée, la bibliothèque. Draco percevait à présent un brouhaha sourd, un bruit de conversations amplifié par la hauteur du plafond du Grand Salon. Avec un peu de chance et bien qu'il en manquât singulièrement à l'heure actuelle, son entrée passerait inaperçue. Paradoxalement, songea-t-il en esquissant un sourire amer, il était devenu aussi célèbre que cet abruti de Potter. A la différence que de parfaits inconnus ne lui baisaient pas les pieds, avec un air d'adoration dans le regard. Non, il susciterait plus de tentatives d'agression physique que des manifestations de joie sincère. Parce qu'il avait permis la mort de Dumbledore.

- Draco ?

La voix reconnaissable entre toutes de Pansy Parkinson retentit. Draco s'arracha du cours de ses réflexions et aperçut la jeune fille, figée à l'entrée de la bibliothèque. Elle regarda à l'intérieur, murmura quelque chose d'inaudible et courut vers le jeune homme.

- Pansy.

La jeune Serpentarde se dandina, légèrement mal-à-l'aise. Elle s'était visiblement préparée avec soin, et arborait une splendide robe blanche dont l'achat aurait sans doute mis sur la paille la famille Weasley.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Draco, dit-elle, avant de rire maladroitement. Ca va ?

En réalité, une quinzaine de jours. Apparemment, la perception temporelle de Pansy souffrait d'une sérieuse défaillance.

- Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ?

Question complètement idiote qui prolongerait inutilement une conversation ennuyeuse. Il détestait taper la causette à une personne qui lui adressait des regards intrigués et emplis de pitié à la fois. Draco Malfoy n'était pas et ne serait jamais pitoyable.

- J'ai été invitée à la fête, répondit Pansy d'un air joyeux.

- Ah oui ? C'est bien, déclara Draco.

A la vérité, les parents de Pansy Parkinson connaissaient Rodolphus Lestrange de longue date. Vivant à l'étranger, ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement impliqués dans les rangs mangemortiens. De toute évidence, Mr et Mrs Parkinson venaient de choisir définitivement leur camp…

- Tu sais, continua Pansy sur le ton de la confidence, ils vont peut-être fermer Poudlard.

- Pansy, tu sais que je ne reviendrais pas à l'école, non ? Tu as oublié, j'ai quasiment tué le directeur, je suis recherché et j'ai toutes les polices du ministère sur le dos.

Le ton sarcastique de Draco blessa la jeune fille. Ce dernier réfléchissait sérieusement à un moyen d'éloigner efficacement toutes les femelles qui s'accrochaient à ses basques comme des sangsues ces derniers temps. Au pire, peut-être devrait-il écrire sur son front « Foutez-moi la paix, je suis gay » mais là, il aurait pris le risque de se faire courser par des meutes masculines en chaleur. Il se méfiait souverainement de Pansy car même si elle était capable de lancer des sorts corrects, la Serpentarde s'avérait inapte à protéger ses pensées. Autrement dit, dangereux de lui confier quelque chose….

- Tu m'excuseras, Draco, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque, reprit-elle. On se voit plus tard ?

- C'est ça, c'est ça.

Pansy tourna précipitamment les talons et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Pourquoi cette idiote congénitale (et dire qu'elle lui caressait doucement les cheveux au début de l'année…) lui avait-elle parlé de Poudlard ? Cela ne le concernait plus, lui, Draco Malfoy, qui exprimait fréquemment sa mégalomanie par un parler à la troisième personne et qui avait en toute conscience de ses actes facilité l'assassinat du vieux cinglé. Il ne comptait plus les innombrables charges qui pesaient contre lui : Association de malfaiteurs, relation avec une entreprise terroriste, complicité de meurtre, tentative de meurtre sur personne vulnérable, dégradation du matériel public, Mangemort, fils de Lucius Malfoy, trafic de substances illicites (il avait appris récemment que son gel préféré, garanti 100 naturel, employait des extraits chimiques de cocaïne)….que sais-je encore ? Ah oui, faux témoignage dans un futur proche, entrave à la justice, de quoi l'envoyer séjourner à perpétuité dans un charmant endroit nommé Azkaban…Et aucune circonstance atténuante ne le disculperait, il était majeur à présent. En remplissant sa mission, il avait indéniablement compromis son avenir scolaire et bousillé toutes ses chances d'obtenir des ASPICS. Sans compter le renom déplorable qu'il traînait comme un boulet de fonte dans la communauté magique.

* * *

Le Grand Salon des Lestrange ne volait pas son nom. De superficie largement supérieure à la Grande Salle de Poudlard, le Grand Salon illustrait la richesse et la gloire immortelle de la famille. Passons sur les odieuses rumeurs accusant les Lestrange de s'illustrer plus fréquemment par leur vile couardise que par une indomptable bravoure. De gigantesques tapisseries évoquaient des scènes mémorables de la vie des plus légendaires membres de la famille, décrivaient des batailles sanglantes qui opposaient les Lestrange aux monstres les plus dangereux de la terre. Citons un exemple : Charles Lestrange affrontait, seul, un régiment de féroces Magyars. En revanche, point n'était mentionné la terreur panique du même Charles vis-à-vis des lézards.

Les chefs de famille avaient investi une quantité massive de Gallions dans l'achat de lustres de cristal hors de prix, des merveilles fragiles défendues par des sorts anti-casse. Deux impressionnantes cheminées siégeaient aux coins Nord et Sud : leurs frises contaient les voyages fantastiques de Gulliver Lestrange, fameux explorateur.

Des armures ornaient toute la salle, et au centre de celle-ci des tables couvertes de victuailles alléchantes permettaient d'étancher sa soif ou sa faim. Une réception grandiose s'y déroulait en ce moment même. Une multitude de personnes, la plupart des sorciers, discutaient avec animation. Le Seigneur des ténèbres, à la stupéfaction générale, avait autorisé Bellatrix Black à organiser un bal afin de conforter le moral des troupes. Cette dernière s'était empressée de contacter tous les partisans supposés ou confirmés du Maître à travers le monde, et le nombre de réponses positives qui lui étaient parvenues confirmait au moins un fait : Voldemort gagnait de plus en plus de soutiens, à l'intérieur même du pays, mais aussi à l'étranger.

Ainsi, une foule bigarrée, vêtue de ses plus somptueux atours, avait accouru au manoir Lestrange : sorciers, adeptes de la magie noire, loups-garous, vampires, stryges, liches, et plus encore, se côtoyaient dans un tourbillon de couleurs vives. Certains espéraient plaider des causes auprès du Seigneur des ténèbres, d'autres désiraient des faveurs, sans compter ceux qui souhaitaient simplement l'apercevoir. Beaucoup aspiraient s'intégrer au cercle très fermé des « proches » du plus grand mage noir de son temps, les Mangemorts.

Malgré la diversité des intentions, c'est avec une remarquable unanimité que, ce soir-là, on célébrait le triomphe du Mal sur le Bien. Pour une fois !

Un Draco Malfoy rasant les murs fit une entrée modérée dans la Grande Salle. Il avait élaboré une stratégie simple, mais efficace : acte de présence pendant au moins 10 bonnes minutes, se signaler à sa mère, éviter à tout prix de poser le moindre doigt sur la nourriture nécessairement empoisonnée et foutre le camp. Concis, rapide et précis. Et retourner souffrir en paix dans sa chambre, seul endroit où aucun importun ne dérangerait ses profondes méditations. A part peut-être cette casse-pieds d'Emma.

Draco balaya la salle du regard. Détecter la trace de sa mère l'occuperait plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Pour l'heure, son poste d'observation, le coin Sud-Est, ne lui permettait pas d'exercer correctement ses talents de pisteur. Il voyait à deux pas un groupe d'Irlandais, ou du moins le supposait-il au vu de leurs tenues de soirée vertes, ainsi que quelques vampires originaires de Russie, à en juger par leur accent. Par un monstrueux hasard, personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué et il ne reconnaissait personne. Il remercia mentalement tous les dieux des panthéons existants, plus les autres, on n'était jamais trop prudents, comme aimait à le répéter Derek Malfoy, chasseur professionnel qui écuma les campagnes galloises au XVème siècle. Sa vie passionnante s'acheva lamentablement par un excès d'alcool : Plein comme une barrique, il se noya dans la rivière. Triste fin. Draco se préparait à fendre bravement la foule, lorsqu'une voix stridente mit fin à ses rêves de caméléon.

- Draco !

Draco sursauta instinctivement et passa la seconde suivante à anathématiser toutes les divinités connues et même les autres, car en tant que guides des humains, ils pêchaient tous pour leur irresponsabilité à l'égard du jeune homme. Le visage pointu de notre blond péroxydé s'empourpra instinctivement lorsque tous les regards à 5 mètres à la ronde convergèrent soudainement vers sa personne. Depuis quand avait-il pris l'habitude de rougir comme une collégienne ? Bellatrix Lestrange, somptueusement parée d'un ensemble bleu ciel, s'avança, écartant sans ménagement ceux qui lui barraient le passage. La plus fervente partisane du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'arrêta à deux pas du pauvre malheureux, tandis que des chuchotements désagréables et teintés de ricanements reprenaient autour d'eux.

- Draco, pourquoi restes-tu dans ton coin ?

« Dos au mur, je ne risque aucunement de me faire poignarder par cette bande de faux-jetons . »

- Tante Bella, je cherchais Mère, expliqua Draco.

- Je n'ai pas encore vu Cissy. Mais tu la chercheras plus tard, la soirée ne fait que commencer. Suis-moi, ordonna-t-elle, il faut que je te parle. A l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

Draco ne se confondit pas en prétextes bancals : Bella excellait dans l'art de la Legilimencie. Il lui emboîta donc le pas, sous de houleux regards et des commentaires désobligeants.

- Tu as vu, c'est ce gosse qui est même pas fichu de tuer quelqu'un, murmura très distinctement un sorcier blond à lunettes disproportionnées.

- A cet âge, c'est beaucoup trop jeune, répondit un autre mage roux, d'un ton blasé.

- Tu penses, il a quoi ? 15 ans ?

Draco se promit solennellement de leur arracher sadiquement la peau avec un cure-dents, dusse-t-il se salir les mains. Dans le même temps, il surveillait discrètement ses arrières. C'est ainsi qu'il reconnut quelques Mangemorts, comme Amycus qui dévorait goulûment des toasts au caviar, accompagné de sa sœur, qui, elle contait une histoire hilarante à une bande de jeunes sorciers étrangers. Les mimiques exagérées que cette dernière effectuait fit penser à Draco qu'on était en train de se ficher de lui, à deux pas de sa personne….Il devait arrêter avec les menaces de mort mentales, ça ne débouchait sur rien de concret et ça provoquait des ulcères à long terme. Il vit aussi Crabbe et Goyle, attablés en compagnie d'autres Serpentards : ces jeunes imbéciles s'étaient lancés dans un concours de bières sous le regard bienveillant de quelques poivrots…heu….quelques estimables vieillards.

Bellatrix ouvrit une porte-fenêtre et sortit sur le balcon. Draco, méfiant, la suivit. Sa tante souffrait de courtes mais virulentes phases de deliriums tremens, et si un inconscient la contrariait, elle dégainait promptement sa baguette et visait tout ce qui bougeait. Donc, prudence. Son carnage sur le lac Stymphale avait laissé une cinquantaine d'inoffensifs canards sur le carreau ainsi que quelques Moldus qui flânaient dans les parages. A l'origine : la critique de Rodolphus au sujet de ses supposés talents culinaires. En réalité, Bella n'était jamais parvenue à réussir un simple plat de nouilles, alors des bouchées à la reine….Une âme imaginative et anonyme avait dérobé au péril de sa vie tous ses livres traitant de près ou de loin de la cuisine expérimentale. Mais le massacre continuait….et ses infects préparations terrorisaient tous les estomacs craintifs…ainsi que celui de Draco qui, après une ingestion imprudente de riz trop cuit, avait pour la première fois de sa vie expérimenté une réelle intoxication alimentaire….

- Assieds-toi, Draco.

Bellatrix indiqua un siège en osier fait main, et elle-même s'affala sur un canapé de même composition. Le balcon donnait sur le vaste jardin des Lestrange, étrange composition florale transcendée par un labyrinthe perpétuel surmonté du panneau : « aux suicidaires ». Inutile de préciser que jamais personne n'éprouvait le désir d'en franchir le seuil. Une chaleur épouvantable alourdissait considérablement l'atmosphère, et Draco respirait avec difficulté. Bellatrix ne souffrait apparemment pas de la température excessive, mais noua ses longs cheveux aux reflets auburn.

- Tu vois ces étoiles, Draco ? murmura-t-elle en tournant un visage illuminé vers le ciel.

Ouh là, sa tante venait d'enclencher son mode « poétique ». Ne pas contredire les évadés d'Azkaban, ne pas les contredire….

- Oui, je les vois, répondit Draco, confortablement installé.

« Et c'est moche. Je hais l'astronomie. Bien un des cours que je ne regretterai pas à Poudlard. »

- Rien de plus splendide n'embellit autant notre monde, penses-y, à ces minuscules points scintillants qui déterminent notre destin….

- Je ne fais que çà, ma tante, déclara Draco tout en pinçant les lèvres. La pauvre, elle devenait complètement frappée.

- Regarde, c'est Sirius !

Et une soudaine crise de rire intempestive la secoua. La pauvre femme hoquetait frénétiquement, des larmes perlaient à ses paupières, tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas s'étouffer. Draco croisa silencieusement les bras et laissa son regard vagabonder sur l'horizon. Il aperçut deux silhouettes humaines s'éloigner furtivement sur la pelouse, mais sa vue nocturne déplorable le priva d'un approfondissement de son examen. Et l'intensité sonore du rire de sa tante commençait déjà à décroître.

- Pauvre….pauvre…. Sirius, hoqueta-t-elle entre deux sanglots, il est mort comme il a vécu : comme un chien.

Heureusement, cette blague somme toute moyenne et d'un mauvais goût affligeant n'entraîna aucune autre explosion de rire. Tant mieux.

- Ma tante, reprit Draco en s'efforçant de paraître détaché, vous vouliez me parler ?

- Oui, Draco. Je voulais te congratuler. Je crois savoir que tu n'aimes pas les effusions publiques….et cela tombe bien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres apprécie la retenue, mais encourage la soif de pouvoir.

- Je….

- Je termine, Draco, l'interrompit-elle en roulant des yeux inquiétants. Garde cette soif de pouvoir, d'apprentissage, améliore-toi dans les arts des ténèbres et surtout n'hésite jamais à accomplir les volontés du Maître.

Une étincelle fanatisée brillait dans les sombres pupilles de Mrs Lestrange. Sa tante se jetterait consciemment dans un nid d'Acromentulas poilues si cette action idiote obéissait aux intérêts de son Seigneur. Draco, lui, ne résisterait certainement pas au Maître, mais….

- Sache que je suis extrêmement contente de toi. Peu de jeunes de ton âge auraient risqué leur vie pour favoriser les desseins du Seigneur des Ténèbres….

Il aurait tué toute ma famille, maugréa mentalement Draco avec un pincement au cœur.

- J'ai seulement un reproche à te faire, continua-t-elle sur le ton de la réprimande. Je conçois que ce soit difficile de tuer quelqu'un, surtout pour toi qui es si jeune….

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ce soir ? Je suis majeur, merde ! »

- Mais tu dois être prêt à obéir au Maître, quelqu'en soit le prix. Tu me comprends ?

- Oui, tante Bella.

- Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle comme si quelqu'un pouvait l'entendre, si Severus n'avait pas intercédé pour toi…

- Quoi ! s'exclama Draco.

- J'ai finalement admis que je m'étais méprise à son sujet, continua Bellatrix sans l'entendre. Severus respecte le Maître. Et ce dernier s'est montré très satisfait de sa conduite….

- Et un peu moins de la mienne, c'est ça ?

Draco ressentait une irritation grandissante. Un sentiment d'impuissance totale s'emparait lentement de son être, lui prédisant une vie difficile durant laquelle il devrait se justifier éternellement.

- Draco, le maître ne t'a pas puni à cause de Severus. C'est une affaire entre eux deux, ne t'en mêle pas.

Au ton de sa voix, teintée d'exaspération frustrée, nul doute que Bellatrix Lestrange, même si elle reconnaissait la sincérité de Snape, jalousait sa place désormais intouchable : bras droit du Maître. Elle qui se vantait toujours de partager les moindres secrets du Seigneur, ses désirs ne s'élevaient malheureusement pas à la hauteur de la réalité.

- Tante Bella, je vous jure que j'ai essayé. Mais les autres Mangemorts sont arrivés, et tout s'est passé si vite…

Vas-y, plaide la succession trop rapide des évènements. Invoque la faiblesse et l'impuissance. Cette méthode inébranlable t'attirera un immense respect du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des autres Mangemorts.

- Draco, il ne suffit pas d'essayer, ilfautle faire. Songe aux récompenses fabuleuses qui t'attendent. Moi, ma plus grande récompense est d'être aux côtés du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Dans le lit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plutôt, pensa Draco. Il évita d'extrême justesse le rictus narquois, mais son appréciation des rapports entre sa tante et son maître ne correspondait pas vraiment à la vision d'une simple relation professionnelle.

- Le maître reconnaîtra tes talents à leur juste valeur, tu as juste besoin d'un peu plus de confiance en toi. Cependant….

Un frémissement d'ailes suivi d'un hululement lugubre coupa net le discours emprunté de Bellatrix. La suite des évènements appartient à l'histoire : une étincelle de démence apparut dans le regard noir de Mrs Lestrange ; elle saisit sa baguette qui reposait par terre et avec la surprenante rapidité d'un coureur cycliste dopé, lança le sortilège de mort. Draco, dont le corps s'était brusquement figé, conclut que la désastreuse propension de sa tante à tirer sur tout ce qui bouge ne tarderait pas à porter préjudice à son entourage….

- Ma tante !

- Ce n'est qu'un hibou, déclara Bella sans émotion aucune. Retiens ceci, Draco : prudence constante !

Effectivement, le malheureux volatile s'était écroulé, bel et bien trépassé, sur la balustrade.

Mis à part le fait qu'une échappée d'Azkaban aux humeurs incontrôlables décimait sans remords toute la faune d'Angleterre, le jeune homme remarqua que les serres du rapace agrippaient fermement un parchemin. Et aussi, sur le plan familial, que sa tante ressemblait psychologiquement à Maugrey Fol-Œil…..

- Il y a un message accroché à sa patte, dit Draco en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs afin de se lever.

Mais Bella l'arrêta d'un geste impérieux qui seyait particulièrement bien aux membres des familles de Sang-Purs.

- Pas si vite, ces rogatons de l'Ordre du Phénix ne reculeraient devant rien. Je m'en occupe. Wingardium Leviosa !

Le message porté par l'infortuné hibou s'extirpa immédiatement du carcan de ses griffes. Flottant à quelques mètres du sol, il ne présentait selon toute évidence aucun danger gravissime. Mais manifestement, Mrs Lestrange ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle observa minutieusement tous les contours de la lettre, peu habituée à autant d'attentions, la faisant pivoter dans tous les sens, jetant de temps à autre un sort de détection. Draco contemplait toutes ces vérifications d'un œil ironique. Ainsi, il n'était pas le seul à souffrir de psychose paranoïaque…

- Rien à dire, conclut Bellatrix en attrapant le message.

- A qui est-il destiné, tante Bella ? s'enquit Draco en s'approchant.

Les traits du visage émacié de sa tante se crispèrent affreusement, lui conférant un aspect presque repoussant. Elle replia subitement le parchemin et, sans accorder une quelconque réponse à Draco, quitta le balcon. Avant de franchir la porte vitrée, elle conseilla à Draco d'aller parler à Snape.

Malfoy, resté seul, se perdit en vaines conjectures. Quelle raison avait tant perturbé Bella Black Lestrange ? Et surtout, qui avait envoyé le message ? Et quel homme ou femme valeureux l'avait sauvé des monologues formatés de sa tante, qu'elle lui avait déjà rabâchés une bonne centaine de fois ?

Il examina méticuleusement le cadavre du hibou : un grand-duc, assez mité, aucun signe reconnaissable. Une enquête plus poussée lui apprit que la bête s'était brisée une patte, la gauche. Rien de probant.

Après tout, il s'en fichait éperdument. Il avait perdu un temps précieux à écouter poliment les déclarations grandiloquentes de sa tante, et rien ne pourrait plus l'éloigner à présent d'une retraite anticipée dans ses appartements, au calme. Mais auparavant, il devait retrouver sa mère. Sa pauvre mère qui s'était elle-même persuadée que son époux prendrait part à la célébration….

Le bal battait toujours son plein. En fait de bal, la qualification de cérémonie guindée aurait mieux convenue. Hormis quelques précoces déjà éméchés, nul ne désirait se bourrer suffisamment la gueule : ils devaient être frais comme des roses afin de présenter leurs respects au Seigneur des Ténèbres. En y repensant, Draco n'imaginait certainement pas le grand mage noir se fourvoyer dans une « party » : Sans doute s'était-il octroyé une pièce lui permettant de s'entretenir personnellement avec ses visiteurs….

Malgré lui, Draco allait se rejeter dans la fosse aux lions, lorsqu'une silhouette courbée poussa la porte-fenêtre. Queudver, le serviteur du Maître, très peu gâté physiquement, s'était costumé en gentilhomme XVIIIème siècle, ce qui n'arrangeait malheureusement pas sa laideur naturelle. Il referma lentement la porte, réduisant instantanément le balcon au silence complet. Rodolphus savait y faire en sortilèges d'insonorisation. L'ancien Maraudeur s'appuya nonchalamment contre la balustrade, visiblement satisfait de lui-même.

- Bonsoir, Draco, salua obséquieusement Queudver.

- Mr Malfoy, rectifia Draco. Rentrez-vous bien ça dans votre crâne de rat.

L'homme ne répondit rien, mais le jeune Malfoy crut déceler une pointe de raillerie dissimulée dans son regard, habituellement fuyant. Si Queudver, le plus peureux de la Création universelle, se piquait d'impertinence vis-à-vis d'un Malfoy, cela promettait de graves ennuis….

- Mr Malfoy, reprit Queudver en appuyant exagérément sur le titre, sachez que vos efforts pour éviter notre Maître Lui déplaisent fortement.

- Je….n'essaie….pas…..d'éviter….le….Seigneur des ténèbres.

Ces reproches égrenés sur tous les tons depuis sa fuite de Poudlard lui tapaient sérieusement sur le système. D'accord, sa détermination soi-disant si solide avait flanché, d'accord, Dumbledore l'avait embobiné avec ses belles paroles, mais tout ce harcèlement moral l'agaçait prodigieusement. Sa mère, sa tante, les Mangemorts, et maintenant Queudver….Draco Malfoy n'avait besoin que de quelques semaines de repos intensif, et non de sempiternelles remontrances. Ou sinon il se métamorphoserait en ce psychopathe pervers qui sommeillait patiemment au fond de son âme. Et le sang pleuvrait par hectolitres. En ce moment même, l'air suffisant de Queudver lui donnait envie de libérer ses pulsions trop longtemps freinées. Non…il ne fallait pas. Et surtout pas avec tous ces sorciers à côté.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, acquiesça le vil traître sans y croire. Et vous allez prétendre, Mr Malfoy, que vous vous cloîtrez dans votre chambre à cause de la splendeur des tentures ?

- Ca doit vous faire du changement, autant d'assurance imbécile, non, Queudver ? Vous avez bu une potion de courage ? J'avais cessé de croire en son efficacité en vous voyant, répliqua Draco du tac au tac.

Des semaines sans aucune raillerie méchante n'avaient pas contribué à le soulager de ses maux. Au contraire, il admettait ressentir d'irrépressibles envies de torturer psychologiquement Potter. Mais Queudver conviendrait parfaitement comme cible de remplacement.

- Si j'étais vous, Mr Malfoy, reprit Queudver sans se départir de son calme étonnant, je me tairais. Votre famille a désappointé le Maître, et ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que vous n'alliez rejoindre votre bien-aimé père là où il est…dans une tombe sous-marine….

Draco tiqua malgré lui. Queudver jubilait. Un large sourire ainsi qu'une vue plongeante sur sa désastreuse dentition confirma les craintes du jeune homme : non seulement, sa mère et lui s'enlisaient dans une situation délicate, mais en plus Queudver devait ignorer la signification du mot dentiste…Et son père ? Non, Queudver le provoquait.

- Votre mère est bien trop naïve, Mr Malfoy. Figurez-vous qu'elle s'imaginait que le maître allait libérer une chose inutile comme votre père !

- Ne parlez pas de ma mère sur ce ton, Queudver.

Pour l'heure, les ambitions de Draco se résumaient à ceci : concrétiser ses penchants queudvericides. Il prétexterait que le coup était parti tout seul, même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres surpassait ses maigres talents en occlumencie. Sa main crispée sur la baguette tremblait convulsivement.

- Ou sinon ? le provoqua Queudver. Avada Kedavra ? Tout le monde sait bien que vous n'en êtes pas capable, Mr Malfoy. Vous feriez mieux de rejoindre Potter, ils accueillent les faibles là-bas…

La goutte d'eau qui fit déborer le vase. Draco brandit à la rapidité de l'éclair de Feu sa baguette. Queuvder, qui préparait un coup fourré en traître, se mit en position.

- EXPELLIARMUS !

La baguette s'expulsa elle-même des mains de Draco Malfoy et réalisa une superbe rotation.

- ACCIO BAGUETTE !

Toujours en suspension, la baguette fila vers le nouvel arrivant, un trentenaire relativement proche du quadra, à la chevelure graisseuse, au teint jaunâtre et à la robe noire. Severus Snape. Et le plus inquiétant, le sorcier en question n'avait pas désarmé Queudver. Draco perdit soudain espoir et sa trop courte vie se mit à défiler devant ses yeux…Pourquoi toujours lui ?

FIN du chapitre.

Auteur : Mon histoire devient bien trop sérieuse à mon goût….

Lucius : et comme d'habitude, je passe pour quoi ?

Auteur : toi la ferme, sinon j'écris un slash !

Lucius : ….

NDA : N'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est la seule chose qui me pousse à continuer….


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas….tout à JK Rowling….

NDA : Je remercie une nouvelle fois les reviewers ainsi que les personnes qui viennent lire ma fanfic. Seulement, j'aimerais bien qu'elles m'envoient des reviews (quelle harceleuse celle-là – la ferme Lucius), même si elles sont négatives, cela m'aidera à améliorer !

Résumé : Draco n'en a pas fini avec Voldemort…

Rating : encore T

Title : Disrahere

Réponse aux reviews :

Mimi Lufkin : Merci pour ta review ! Mon chapitre 1 était beaucoup trop sérieux, et le chapitre 2 suit le même chemin, mais il faut en passer par là, malheureusement. Draco a besoin de traverser une phase paranoïaque pour avancer dans la vie. Quant à Harry, je prévois dans quelques chapitres son apparition….et je le plains, le pauvre (niark !) Et non, ce n'est pas un slash. Et surtout pas un slash Harry / Draco.

Et Séléna, chessandmat, Le Trefle noir, Eskarine, IronMaiden Jeanne, Bellasidious, merci pour vos reviews !

**Chapitre 2 : Les excellentes nouvelles de Severus Snape**

Queudver ne s'attendait manifestement pas à cette interruption intempestive et son visage répugnant exprimait toute sa stupéfaction. Snape, aussi hiératique qu'un temple grec, les observait tour à tour, sans précipitation, la baguette toujours levée.

Draco, bouillonnant de rage, examinait alternativement sa main désarmée et Snape ; son cerveau surdimensionné avait cessé de projeter des images de sa brève existence, un plutôt bon signe. Perdre la vie à cause de cette larve de Queudver lui paraissait à présent totalement farfelu.

- Puis-je savoir ce que vous tentiez de faire, Draco ? demanda froidement l'ex-professeur de potions.

- J'étais sur le point de tuer cet espèce de rongeur, répondit le jeune homme encore agité. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me rendre ma baguette, professeur…

Draco appuya volontairement sur la dernière syllabe. Dans l'état de fureur aveugle où il avait décidé sciemment de se complaire, l'ex-Serpentard aurait pu provoquer Lord Voldemort en personne sans ciller. Ai-je précisé que ses veines ne charriaient aucune goutte d'alcool, ce qui ne lui fournissait aucune circonstance atténuante valable.

- Queudver, je suis persuadé que d'autres passionnantes et dangereuses missions réclament ton intervention, dit calmement Snape en se tournant vers le troisième homme. Laisse-nous.

- Je crois t'avoir déjà dit que je n'étais pas ton esclave, répliqua Queudver.

Le même Queudver esquivait soigneusement le regard de l'ex maître des potions, l'homme qui à présent récoltait tous les lauriers de la disparition tant espérée de Dumbledore.

- Je serais curieux de savoir ce que pense le seigneur des Ténèbres de tes passe-temps si utiles à notre cause…..je vais sans doute lui en toucher un mot….Et puis, tu n'aimerais pas m'avoir comme ennemi, non ?

Le petit sorcier se renfrogna subitement : apparemment, sa profonde lâcheté et sa haine inexpugnable de Snape se livraient un féroce combat. La première l'emporta et Queudver rejoignit la fête, en baissant pitoyablement la tête.

Severus Snape était, en l'espace d'une nuit, devenu le Mangemort le plus en vue. On s'arrachait sa compagnie, on brûlait d'apercevoir sa chevelure grasse, on espérait désespérément attirer l'attention du nouveau favori du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Une fanatique retorse avait même sollicité l'honneur suprême : un cheveu du surhomme. L'intéressé avait évidemment refusé, arguant qu'il ne tenait aucunement à se métamorphoser en un ersatz d'Harry Potter. Les Mangemorts parlaient de lui en des termes élogieux, vantaient son comportement héroïque vis-à-vis de Dumbledore, ses incommensurables talents en potion…Bref, l'éphémère professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal était la coqueluche du versant obscur de la magie, rien de moins. Il supplantait définitivement les autres Mangemorts dans le cœur des sympathisants, perdus d'admiration devant son exploit extraordinaire : tuer le sorcier le plus puissant de son temps.

Draco ressentait une frustration insupportable à chaque fois qu'il entendait des clans vagissants de femmes décrire avec excitation leurs projets, qui incluaient toujours le héros Severus Snape ainsi que des allégations purement spéculatives sur la taille des baguettes. D'autant plus que c'était Draco Malfoy qui aurait logiquement dû se retrouver à cette place bénie. Au lieu de ça, il déclenchait des quolibets agressifs sur son passage, les railleries offensantes se collaient à ses semelles. La vie était vraiment trop injuste : un homme maigre, au visage ingrat et aux cheveux dégoûtants attisait une admiration sans bornes, alors qu'un jeune homme bien de sa personne, hormis sa mégalomanie galopante, ne récoltait que du mépris.

- Evitez de menacer Queudver, Draco. Cette vermine vous causerait des ennuis dont vous ne sauriez vous dépêtrer.

- Professeur, je me moque de vos conseils et je suis capable de me débrouiller, riposta Draco. Rendez-moi ma baguette.

- Votre déplorable manque de jugement n'excuse qu'en partie votre comportement, Draco. Vous n'êtes pas en position de force, rajouta Snape avec un rictus.

- Donnez-moi ma baguette et réglons çà entre hommes.

- Mais vous n'êtes qu'un enfant, Draco. Physiquement et psychologiquement. Votre…maturité me pousse au contraire à garder votre baguette. Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un.

- Une personne effectivement, qui se trouve juste en face de moi.

Snape sourit, enfin sa bouche adopta la forme de ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire. Manifestement, cela l'amusait beaucoup de contempler un Draco Malfoy courroucé. Severus n'accéda pas à la demande du jeune homme et s'assit nonchalamment sur un des fauteuils en osier. Il posa sa propre baguette sur ses genoux, à portée, et déposa celle de Draco sur un des bras du siège.

- Asseyez-vous, Draco, lui intima-t-il sans se départir de son impassibilité olympienne. Et vite.

- Draco, dans une position plutôt néfaste pour sa santé mentale, acquiesça à contrecoeur et choisit une place, très éloignée de son ex-mentor. Bellatrix, Queudver et maintenant Snape : Une soirée extrêmement réussie et pleine de rencontres agréables et enrichissantes, pensa-t-il avec humeur.

- Draco, reprit Snape, votre comportement depuis quelques jours vous dessert.

- Ah, c'est seulement depuis quelques jours ?

- Le Maître n'apprécie pas votre absence prolongée et l'assimile à un manque de soumission intolérable, continua Snape sans lui prêter attention. Queudver avait apparemment résolu de vous en avertir…en y mettant les…formes.

Une boule d'angoisse se noua soudainement dans l'estomac de Draco, atténuant progressivement sa colère : tous les êtres conscients savaient qu'il valait mieux ne pas contrarier Lord Voldemort. Une fois, un Mangemort avait emprunté la fourchette du maître. A son corps défendant, il ignorait totalement l'identité du propriétaire légitime : ses cris hantaient encore des promeneurs Moldus qui l'avaient découvert, pendu par l'intestin grêle, à un arbre près de Londres. Et l'ex-Serpentard ne se sentait pas de taille à endurer quelques Doloris suivi d'un Avada Kedavra. Une minute de silence obstiné et pesant suivit la déclaration de Snape. Voyant que Draco fixait opiniâtrement ses pieds, le bras droit de Voldemort poursuivit :

- Des excuses ?

- Je…je croyais que…balbutia Draco en martyrisant sauvagement ses doigts.

- Vous croyiez quoi, Mr Malfoy ?

- Je croyais que…le Maître…(Draco déglutit péniblement en prononçant ce mot) ne voulait pas me voir.

- Sur quelle présomption idiote vous êtes vous appuyé pour conclure ceci ?

Draco se tut, désorienté. Depuis son retour, il avait appliqué méthodiquement la politique de l'autruche, s'apitoyant pathétiquement sur l'avalanche de malheurs qu'il subissait continuellement, essayant sans y parvenir d'oublier le monde extérieur. Et notamment celui qui représentait un péril inévitable, le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Dans son ignorance insouciante, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'en agissant ainsi, il risquait de ruiner irrémédiablement son mince crédit auprès de Lord Voldemort.

Snape patientait, ses yeux sombres insondables scrutant avec une précision chirurgicale toutes les couleurs par lesquelles passait le visage de Draco. Une pâleur effrayante venait de se substituer à la rougeur de la rage qui animait son visage quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Quelle attitude stupide de votre part, Draco, renchérit Snape. Pensiez-vous vraiment qu'éviter le Seigneur des Ténèbres vous préserverait de son ressentiment ?

- Je…je ne pensais pas….

- Une autre chose que je vous reproche, Draco. Aviez-vous peur ?

Draco venait-il juste de percevoir une once d'inquiétude dans la voix de Snape ? Peu importait, dans l'abyme infinie où il chutait, Draco se fichait des états d'âme de son ancien professeur. Et puis Snape n'avait pas d'états d'âme. Impossibilité scientifique démontrée par 6 années d'études à Poudlard et corroboré par la totalité du corps professoral.

- Evidemment que vous aviez peur, continua Snape, imperturbable. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Alors que Potter….

- Quoi, Potter !

Snape lui adressa un rictus satisfait, et Draco réalisa que l'allusion à son pire rival visait avant tout à l'extirper de l'apathie où il avait tendance à se vautrer régulièrement. Il ne lui en fut certainement pas reconnaissant, mais un regain d'intérêt du jeune homme pour la conversation s'ensuivit. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser complètement de son esprit la vision atroce d'un Lord Voldemort lui jetant coup sur coup des Doloris, mais son attention s'améliora sensiblement.

- A l'avenir, Draco, j'espère que vous vous montrerez plus combatif. Et que vous n'hésiterez plus à faire ce qui doit être fait….

- C'est vous, et vous seul, qui m'avez volé ma gloire, cracha Draco.

- Draco, votre mauvaise foi me stupéfie. Vous étiez incapable de tuer Dumbledore et vous le savez.

- J'avais seulement besoin d'un peu de temps, plaida le jeune homme, tout en sachant qu'il menait une bataille vouée à la défaite.

- Et vous aviez l'intention d'invoquer ce genre d'excuses navrantes devant le Maître ?

- Non, répondit Draco, d'un ton piteux.

- Dans sa grande mansuétude, le Maître a décidé de vous donner une autre chance de faire vos preuves.

- Le Maître veut me voir ? s'enquit Draco.

- Le Maître est beaucoup trop occupé pour vous consacrer une minute de son précieux temps. En revanche, il m'a confié une mission pour vous.

Draco secoua la tête, persuadé que son cerveau agité avait enregistré une information erronée. Une mission ? Le Maître lui redonnait une chance de faire ses preuves ? A cette seconde, Draco aurait bâti une centaine d'autels afin de célébrer la bienfaisance de la déesse de la Fortune. Ainsi, il s'était abîmé dans la fange de l'autodépréciation négative pour des prunes ! Il avait gâché une partie de sa belle jeunesse, et tant pis pour l'exagération facile, à se morfondre comme le premier Potter venu, pour rien ! Il en aurait pleuré si la crainte d'annihiler tous ses projets ambitieux ne l'en avait retenu. Et puis, verser des larmes devant Snape, ça craignait vraiment trop. Il n'allait pas se métamorphoser en clone de cette stupide Cho Chang, il avait déjà donné avec Mimi Geignarde l'année dernière.

- Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plutôt ?

- Je vous ai sauvé la mise, mais cela a exigé une argumentation complexe et tenace. Et du temps, expliqua froidement Snape.

- En gros, c'est vous qui avez intercédé auprès du Maître ?

Une incrédulité totale s'afficha sur les traits de Draco. Snape l'avait aidé ?

- Draco, j'ai dû procéder à un sacrifice abominable pour vous sauver la mise.

Draco craint soudain le pire. Ses nerfs déjà fortement ébranlés par les évènements récents menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. C'est alors qu'un miracle incroyable se produisit : Snape soupira, chercha quelque chose dans les vastes pans de sa cape et en extirpa un bonbon au chocolat. Il le jeta négligemment à Draco. Ne vous méprenez pas, il n'agissait pas par compassion : il redoutait seulement de gâcher son temps à répéter ses explications à ce petit merdeux psychologiquement instable. Rien de plus.

Draco avisa le bonbon d'un air méfiant, mais son ventre affamé se rappela à lui. Oubliant toute prudence, notre paranoïaque professionnel avala le chocolat. Une douce chaleur coula dans ses veines, lui procurant une sensation d'euphorie bienvenue…Un tel changement interpella Snape qui, saisi d'un mauvais pressentiment, déchiffra l'emballage : un Mon Chéri. Draco avait absorbé de l'alcool, et Lucius lui avait assez asséné durant sa vie que le jeune homme pouvait basculer dans le coma éthylique à tout moment. Pour l'heure, Draco débitait des phrases sans queue ni tête, jusqu'à ce qu'il paraisse se souvenir de la dernière réplique de Snape.

- Votre virginité ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

- Petit insolent ! tonna un Snape au teint pivoine. Ce qui se mariait merveilleusement avec sa peau jaunâtre.

- Désolé, c'est sorti tout seul. Vous disiez ?

Bouffi d'ingratitude naturelle, Draco nageait à présent dans une béatitude extrême, attitude contrastant totalement avec son abattement passé. Son cerveau sélectif et noyé dans les effluves alcooliques avait passé à la trappe toutes les informations concernant un certain Unbreakable vow (je préfère ne pas me risquer à la traduction), son inaptitude notoire à assassiner un vieux sénile et le fait que Snape lui avait sauvé la mise un nombre incalculable de fois.

- Tout d'abord, il faut que je vous parle de votre père.

- Qui ça ?

Manifestement, un bonbon fourré à 0.000000001mg d'alcool était fortement déconseillé aux organismes délicats comme celui de Draco. Des yeux vitreux, une bouche pâteuse, des paroles incohérentes entremêlées d'éructations indélicates : les conséquences répugnantes d'un abus d'alcool. Severus Snape, bien qu'il conservât une apparence flegmatique, était anéanti par ce spectacle. Décidé à prendre le taureau par les cornes, il leva la main droite et flanqua une torgnole impressionnante à Draco. Ce dernier décolla presque, mais cette action radicale lui remit les idées en place. Sonné, il décocha un regard interrogateur à Snape qui frottait sa main endolorie. Manque d'entraînement.

- Ne me faites pas regretter mes actes, Draco, le morigéna-t-il. Vous comprenez ce que je dis ?

- Oui…oui…balbultia le pauvre garçon en retenant tant bien que mal sa mâchoire douloureuse.

- Bien. Le Maître doute encore de vos capacités à faire votre devoir, et m'a laissé carte blanche pour élaborer vos missions.

Le fait flagrant que Snape bénéficiait outrageusement de la confiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne détourna pas Draco de son problème immédiat : Une de ses dents résistait à tous ses efforts pour rester attachée à la gencive.

- Vous m'avez déchaussé une dent ! se plaignit-il en massant frénétiquement sa joue.

- Plombo, prononça Snape, un air de lassitude plaqué sur son visage.

La sorcellerie dentiste de Snape répara les dommages infligés à la dentition parfaite de Draco. Celui-ci, agréablement surpris, reporta son attention sur son interlocuteur qui paraissait sur le point de se tirer une balle. En parler moldu, évidemment.

- Maintenant, cessez de m'interrompre. Lucius se trouvant dans l'incapacité d'assurer votre tutelle….

- Attendez, mon père n'est pas mort ?

Les tripes de Draco recommencèrent à danser la bourrée campagnarde. Si Lucius Malfoy avait vaillamment trépassé au cours de sa réclusion forcée à Azkaban….

- Non, et vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus, dit Snape, coupant court à toute discussion.

Draco, tout à son soulagement, n'aperçut pas que Snape croisait furtivement les doigts sur sa robe noire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit….j'ai sacrifié ma dignité de célibataire et me suis vu confié votre tutelle.

- Mais…mais…bredouilla Draco en roulant des yeux exorbités, je suis majeur !

- Vous dites ?

- Je suis majeur depuis le 5 juin !

- Mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Si vous consultiez plus souvent la tribune des Mangemorts éditée par Grindelwald & Cie, vous sauriez que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a retardé la majorité légale.

- Mais il n'a pas le droit ! protesta Draco, atterré de tant de duplicité affirmée.

- Le Maître a tous les droits, Draco, y compris celui de vous jeter enduit de miel sur un nid de fourmis carnivores. Je ne mentirais pas en vous révélant qu'il y a effectivement pensé….Mais ne nous appesantissons pas sur le passé. Draco, nous n'obéissons plus aux lois forgées par le ministère. Ainsi, le seigneur des Ténèbres, au vu de lacunes incontestables rencontrées chez certains jeunes….(coup d'œil appuyé vers Draco, qui fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir) a estimé préférable de fixer l'âge adulte à 21 ans.

- QUOI ?

- Cela étant, continua Snape, et pour des raisons personnelles que je vous dispense de discuter, j'ai résolu de vous adopter.

- Mais je refuse ! s'emporta un Draco consterné.

- Vous n'avez pas droit à la parole, vous êtes encore un enfant. Si vous étiez un peu cultivé, Draco, vous sauriez que « enfant » provient du latin « infans » qui signifie « ne parle pas ».

- ? Mais je m'en moque ! J'ai déjà des parents ! Vous vous souvenez, Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy ? Ca vous dit quelque chose ?

- Si vous preniez la peine de lire le journal officiel, commença Snape.

- Vous savez où vous pouvez vous le mettre, votre journal officiel ?

- .. vous auriez pris connaissance des dispositions imaginées par le Maître pour pallier à certaines déficiences portant sur l'éducation, continua Snape sans s'émouvoir. En temps de guerre, un enfant dont l'un des parents se trouve aux mains de l'ennemi provisoirement ou pour une durée indéterminée, se verra adjoindre une tierce personne chargée de veiller à son éducation.

La mâchoire de Draco chuta lourdement, mais Snape ne s'en formalisa pas et continua son exposé des activités législatives de son Seigneur et Maître.

- Cette personne recevra l'honorable fonction d'initier le sujet au noble art de la magie noire, de le protéger des attaques de l'Ordre du Phénix, et de l'empêcher de basculer du côté lumineux de la magie.

- Ce qui veut dire, déglutit malaisément Draco après l'abandon relatif de son mutisme.

- Ce qui veut dire, reprit Snape avec un rictus narquois, que d'un point de vue bassement matériel, je gère tes possessions personnelles. Et tu peux m'appeler Papa.

- AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHH !

Le hurlement de révolte poussé par Draco se répercuta dans le lointain, dérangeant un couple de chouettes hulottes. Heureusement, le double vitrage étouffa ce témoignage d'affection et aucun être doté d'une ouïe humaine ou vampirique ne perçut la scène apocalyptique se jouant sur le balcon. Un Draco blanc comme un linceul persistait à ouvrir la bouche comme une carpe, mais aucun son ne franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Un Severus Snape qui paraissait plus heureux qu'à Noël tripotait d'un air absent sa baguette.

- Et, fiston, j'ai une mission en adéquation parfaite avec tes talents, rajouta Snape, notre modèle de sadisme. Une relativement simple, un entraînement en quelque sorte. L'infiltration, c'est à la portée de n'importe quel Potter….

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

Alecto McLeod : un chapitre plus court que les précédents, mais je me voyais mal le continuer après ces révélations fracassantes de Snape…. Snape va-t-il devenir un papa poule ? Draco va-t-il se remettre de sa dépression nerveuse ? Voldemort deviendra-t-il gâteux ? Quelle mission attend Draco ? Toutes les réponses à ces passionnantes questions dans les prochains chapitres.

Lucius : Et moi ?

Alecto : toi, je te réserve pour un futur Slash dans une autre fanfic. Bref, vous connaissez la chanson, REVIEWEZ ! Il n'y a rien de plus déprimant pour un auteur de ne pas recevoir de reviews !


	4. Chapitre 3

NDA : Pardonnez le retard abominable…mais j'ai vraiment été submergée de travail…et merci pour les Reviews !

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling….

Rating : T

**Chapitre3 : Londres**

Draco Malfoy plissa ses paupières. Il réfléchissait. Ne vous étonnez pas, cela lui arrive de temps en temps, lorsque ses neurones parviennent à se connecter. En effet, il devait résoudre un problème apparemment insoluble, qui exigeait une concentration intense, des qualités supra-normales d'intelligence, des capacités eisteiniennes de déduction et trois tubes de cachets d'aspirine : acheter des tickets de métro.

Statufié depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes devant un distributeur automatique, notre héros examinait minutieusement la machine sans se soucier de la foule mécontente qui se pressait derrière lui.

« Connards de Moldus » maugréait-il mentalement. « connard de Snape ». « Connard de Seigneur des Ténèbres ».

Draco ressassait cette litanie pour le moins poétique après chaque échec. Ce mentra récité en boucle l'aidait à ne pas sombrer dans le gouffre de l'autodépréciation et de la dépression nerveuse : ces deux dangers psychologiques funestes le guettaient sournoisement, tapis derrière ce chef d'œuvre de l'urbanisme moldu.

La complexité relative des poubelles technologiques moldues aurait dérouté un sorcier incompétent. Mais Draco avait suivi les enseignements des professeurs les plus réputés : la magie noire n'avait plus de secrets pour lui depuis les cours généreusement dispensés par sa tante Bella, il s'avérait capable de commettre à tout moment le carnage le plus sanglant de l'histoire, et il avait même parfait son éducation en travaillant le regard assassin et le rire machiavélique. Draco Malfoy, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, après Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape (grr), Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, l'ensemble des Mangemorts, Grindelwald….Il jouissait de la puissance de feu d'un dragon et d'une baguette de concours. Ses adversaires n'avaient aucune chance, et il leur arracherait les yeux avec une petite cuillère s'il ne craignait pas de souiller irrémédiablement ses fringues. THE best. THE killer.

D'un autre côté, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, après Lord Voldemort….(cf ci-dessus) s'avérait incapable de se procurer un simple ticket de métro, n'étant même pas fichu d'appuyer sur les boutons. Vêtu d'un jean troué et d'un t-shirt « I'm with stupid », gentiment fourni par Snape qui s'amusait à fouiller les décharges publiques, Draco n'en menait pas large. A cause de la nature particulière de sa mission, son sympathique tuteur aux cheveux gras avait prohibé l'usage de la baguette. Et il avait fait pire. Snape l'avait confisquée, malgré les protestations outragées du jeune homme : ce dernier, muni de sa langue acérée et de son indéniable pouvoir de séduction, avait tenté de convaincre l'assassin de Dumbledore de lui rendre son instrument magique. Outre les double-sens à caractère sexuel présents dans cette phrase, je me bornerais à signaler que ses tentatives se soldèrent pas un échec cuisant, et que Snape, l'Elliot Ness du monde sorcier, incorruptible jusqu'au bout de ses ongles sales, résista aux offres alléchantes du jeune homme. Les réductions de 50 chez Barjow & Beurk n'obtinrent qu'un soupir amusé. La consultation gratuite chez le dentiste suscita un haussement de sourcil agacé. Quant à la nuit de folie au bordel « Chez Molly, pour toutes les tailles et tous les goûts », établissement sain reconnu pour ses blagues foireuses, son personnel accueillant et ses prostitué(e)s enthousiastes…Severus Snape avait rétorqué sur un ton glacial que sa vie sexuelle débridée ne le conduisait pas à fréquenter ce genre d'établissement. Et que si Draco continuait à lui débiter des âneries pareilles, il se verrait dans l'obligation de le confier au Marquis de Sadde, homonyme assumé du talentueux écrivain des 120 journées de Sodome et partisan des mêmes amusements. Draco, horrifié, avait bien vite empaqueté ses affaires et s'était enfui sans demander son reste. Peu glorieux, mais comme le martelait Donatien Malfoy, un de ses ancêtres, « Le postérieur des Malfoy est semblable à celui des nouveaux-nés : doux au toucher, mais fragile comme la porcelaine de Limoges »

« Connard de Snape » répéta encore une fois Draco en quittant le menu. Au bout de 15 minutes de perplexité, le jeune homme avait finalement compris qu'il s'agissait d'un écran tactile. Il y promenait frénétiquement ses doigts, courbé comme un vieillard, tentant de comprendre la prochaine étape de son expérience. Autant vous dire que ce n'était pas gagné.

A cause d'une panne intempestive des autres distributeurs, les autres usagers normaux avaient dû se rabattre sur l'appareil monopolisé par Draco. D'abord fascinés par le spectacle lamentable offert par un grand garçon de 17 ans fulminant contre un distributeur innocent, les personnes présentes avaient peu à peu ressenti une certaine forme d'agacement, puis un franc énervement qui se traduisit par quelques discussions animées et des plaintes de plus en plus bruyantes au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait. Les rares vigiles tentaient de garder un œil vigilant sur la scène, mais leurs effectifs réduits ne leur permettraient pas d'affronter seul une horde en colère.

Draco, seul avec son énigme, ne s'apercevait pas de l'hostilité grondant derrière son dos. Il venait juste de comprendre que la carte du métro lui serait bien utile pour parvenir à son but ultime : la Tour de Londres. Alors qu'un sourire d'euphorie détendait son visage inondé de sueur, une main hésitante tapota son épaule.

- Excusez-moi….dit une voix chevrotante.

- Quoi ? demanda Draco sans se retourner.

- Vous ne voulez pas que je vous aide, jeune homme ?

- Non, ça ira.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Oui, répondit l'Incompétent avec un brin de contrariété.

- Alors, adieu, jeune homme. Puissent les dieux vous protéger. Ou du moinsvous éviter trop de souffrances...

Draco délaissa ses occupations intellectuelles et se retourna, surpris. Ses yeux gris ciment menacèrent de s'extirper de leurs orbites et sa mâchoire pourtant bien accrochée glissa jusqu'au sol. Devant lui s'étendait une meute d'une trentaine de personnes, aux origines sociales aussi diverses que leurs costumes : des banquiers pressés, des vieilles femmes inoffensives, des jeunes aux pantalons ras-de-fesses, des étudiants studieux, tous des Moldus…Mais malgré leurs différences, une chose les rassemblait tous, dans un merveilleux esprit de communion : une rage indescriptible défigurait leur visage. Et quelques-uns tapotaient avec un air narquois des longs bâtons de bois, aussi connus sous le nom de battes de base-ball.

- T'as bientôt fini oui ! Ca fait une demi-heure qu'on attend ! vociféra un cadre respectable qui portait un attaché-case.

Un bourdonnement approbateur parcourut la foule. Draco déglutit avec difficulté. Seul, désarmé, nu comme au jour de sa naissance, avec un t-shirt pourri, un pantalon moche et des bottes de marin pêcheur, il allait affronter la pire épreuve de sa vie : dompter une meute moldue en colère.

- Vous abusez de notre patience, jeune homme, le réprimanda un vénérable patriarche qui se trouvait à deux pas de lui.

- Laisse la place aux autres !

- Mais…je….balbutia Draco. Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps !

Ce mensonge éhonté provoqua une réaction indignée de la multitude. Draco recula instinctivement jusqu'à ce que son dos heurtât la bête mécanique.

- C'est sûr ! Renouvelons les vieilles traditions, lynchons-le ! hurla un fanatique en brandissant une hache.

- Non ! La lapidation c'est mieux ! protesta un autre.

Les assassins potentiels commencèrent à débattre sur la meilleure façon d'occire le pauvre Draco. Celui-ci avisa alors à sa gauche, l'échappatoire envoyée par les dieux. Il profita du bref moment d'inattention de la foule pour bondir sur l'escalier qui menait à la liberté et à la pollution atmosphérique.

Alors qu'il posait le pied sur la première marche, un cri retentit :

- Attention ! Il s'échappe !

Draco ne se figea pas, ne laissa pas la peur distiller son poison incurable dans ses veines. Il prit ses jambes flageolantes à son cou et piqua le sprint du siècle, poursuivi par un régiment de meurtriers en devenir.

* * *

- Monsieur ?

Le jeune homme courait toujours, slalomant entre les voitures, sautant une haie, ratant une marche, dégringolant les escaliers, mais semer ces fous dangereux se révélait plus difficile que prévu. Après avoir heurté Potter qui voyageait en impériale….

- Monsieur ?

….Il s'aperçut que la masse dracocide s'accroissait exponentiellement, menée à présent par un Snape monté sur un Magyar à Pointes…..

- Vous allez bien ?

….lequel crachait des flammes impressionnantes, dont l'une atteignit l'uniforme de Serpentard que portait Draco….

- Monsieur !

….Heureusement, le héros plongea dans le lac de Poudlard, qui s'était miraculeusement transféré dans le centre de Londres.

Et Draco cligna des paupières. Ahuri, il avisa une jeune serveuse à la mine inquiète. Des Moldus intrigués le fixaient sans vergogne tandis que d'autres le considéraient d'une manière particulièrement réprobatrice.

- Vous n'avez besoin de rien, monsieur ? Vous vous étiez endormi ….

- Non, non….laissez-moi.

Bien que courtois, ce refus sec choqua l'employée qui s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Les clients reportèrent leur intérêt sur leurs conversations banales et ignorèrent le jeune homme. Draco passa machinalement la main dans ses cheveux. Depuis que son fournisseur de gel avait coupé ses ponts de ravitaillement, le jeune homme employait une solution à base d'huile de foie de morue, remède conseillé par Sorcière Hebdo. Hormis une odeur épouvantable dissimulée sous trois couches de parfums divers, l'huile permettait de conserver une chevelure soyeuse, sans nœuds ni pellicule. Une panacée qu'il devrait recommander à une certaine Sang-de-Bourbe de sa connaissance….

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de traînasser dans les bars à siroter des thés à la menthe. Le jeune homme se leva de table, déposa un léger pourboire et quitta ce lieu infesté des vapeurs nocives d'une foule moldue.

Un soleil rayonnant éclairait les rues de Londres. Draco soupira. Il espérait que son rêve ne se révélerait pas prémonitoire : il se méfiait des Moldus et de leurs machines inaccessibles à la compréhension sorcière. Il redoutait une balade sans baguette dans le monde Moldu. Car, comme dans son cauchemar, il portait des fringues hideuses, un odieux personnage l'avait dépossédé de sa baguette et il devait prendre le métro.

Je t'en foutrai, des missions d'infiltration !

Les maigres informations que Snape avait bien voulu lui distiller mentionnaient un contact acquis à la cause de Voldemort. Draco devait rencontrer cette personne devant la Tour de Londres, un monument historique Moldu très célèbre abritant entre autres les joyaux de la couronne britannique. Le contact porterait un bouquet de roses rouges en signe de reconnaissance, et informerait Draco de son véritable objectif. Quant à savoir pourquoi Snape n'avait pas daigné lui exposer clairement ses buts, grande question. De même, les déplacements dans Londres souffraient de l'interdiction catégorique d'utiliser le réseau de Cheminées : le ministère l'avait doté d'une surveillance accrue, et une mouche n'aurait pu passer à travers le filet. A fortiori un Malfoy paumé dans le Londres moldu.

En ce moment même, Draco examinait stupidement le nom de la station qui faisait face au bar : Green park. Il se rendait à Tower Hill. Logiquement, un tel trajet le pousserait à emprunter la Jubilee Line jusqu'à Westminster. Puis, continuer sur District Line jusqu'à sa destination finale. Si notre débutant ne se trompait pas de sens, s'il ne confondait pas les rames de métro et si il ne succombait pas à un échauffement de cerveau, il s'en sortirait. Il inspira un bon coup et s'engagea dans la dernière ligne droite.

* * *

Pendant que sa pupille supportait vaillamment l'épreuve, Severus Snape, promu GrandFavori de Voldemort ( si, si, c'est un titre), se préparait à rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Magnifiquement paré d'une splendide robe noire d'une sobriété effrayante, l'ex-maître des potions et traître en chef remplissait chaque jour une tâche honorable. Enfin, répugnante, mais d'une certaine manière honorable : laver le seigneur des ténèbres.

Présenté de cette façon, le lecteur moldu non averti aurait pu croire que Snape s'apprêtait à récurer une vieille bagnole déglinguée. Je tiens à démentir. Le rituel de toilette du seigneur des ténèbres obéissait à des règles précises qu'il valait mieux ne pas transgresser si on tenait à son intégrité physique. D'abord, le dos, toujours. Puis, les jambes. Et le reste, je ne l'évoquerai pas pour ne pas perturber les âmes sensibles. Une telle responsabilité incombait au plus responsable des Mangemorts, au plus fidèle des serviteurs. Autrement dit, Snape. Son habileté en occlumencie et sa résistance à la douleur l'empêcheraient de défaillir à la vue de la peau parcheminée du vieux croûton. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Afin de se remonter le moral, l'ex professeur dégaina sa réserve personnelle Mon Chéri et en avala 6 d'un coup. Puis, semblant reconsidérer la question, il vida la boîte.

Severus Snape jeta un regard noir à son reflet. Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers son bureau, impeccablement rangé, couvert de livres. Son visage arbora alors une expression humaine (NON ?), mélange de tendresse et d'inquiétude, alors qu'il contemplait une photo. Puis, il quitta la pièce, sans se soucier de la menace qui planait sur sa tête graisseuse.

* * *

La menace ci-dessus venait de frapper à une porte en bois, au fin fond d'une ruelle sinistre encombrée de poubelles et de clochards.

- Le mot de passe ?

- Mon Chéri.

La porte en acier grinça, libérant le passage. Le nouvel arrivant, au visage caché par une capuche, s'avança dans un couloir baigné d'obscurité angoissante.

- Les plombs ont sauté, s'excusa le portier d'un air contrit. N°1 refusait de payer la facture.

- Et la magie ? s'étonna la seconde personne.

- N°3 pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous.

- Pour un pauvre Lumos, tout de même….le ministère est paranoïaque, mais…

- Ne croyez pas ça. Il est fortement déconseillé d'avoir recours à la magie, en ce moment. Et même pour les sortilèges les plus insignifiants. Et puis, comme le dit N°2, c'est mieux pour l'ambiance.

Le portier empoigna une torche allumée, laissant apparaître sa vilaine trogne ravagée par l'eczéma, l'acné juvénile tenace et caractérisée par un nez sauvagement coupé au cours d'une ancienne bataille. Le deuxième individu ne se formalisa pas de son apparence et tous deux se mirent en route pour le lieu de réunion.

Tout en devisant, les deux inconnus traversèrent un couloir interminable, dont les murs lépreux suintaient l'ancienneté et la conspiration. Après quelques minutes, une porte verrouillée leur barra la route. Le portier enclencha le mécanisme d'ouverture soigneusement recouvert de feuillages, et les deux étranges personnages pénétrèrent dans une pièce abondamment éclairée par des bougies, qui servait apparemment de vestiaire tout en accueillant une somptueuse bibliothèque. Le portier s'inclina devant l'encapuchonné et retourna à son poste.

L'anonyme posa sa cape. Il s'attarda quelques instants sur les rayonnages garnis d'ouvrages rares, puis se décida à revêtir son uniforme de conspiration. La jeune femme ouvrit le casier portant son nom et en extirpa une longue robe noire dépourvue d'ornements. Elle y épingla son badge représentant un portrait de Severus Snape. Enfin, elle releva ses cheveux, les noua et après s'être assurée qu'aucune mèche ne gênerait son visage, y appliqua un masque en tissu blanc. N°1 interdisait à quiconque de les sortir de leur lieu de réunion, par peur de perquisitions possibles.

Ces préparatifs achevés, la jeune femme inspira un bon coup et passa la seconde porte. Une salle de taille moyenne, aux murs tapissés de portraits de Snape, apparut devant ses yeux. Des étagères présentant des ouvrages de potions trônaient d'un côté, l'étagère des Reliques montrait ostensiblement son contenu de l'autre. Au centre, une table ronde en acajou, munie de douze chaises, accueillaient onze personnes masquées, portant des tenues similaires. Seul le chef portait une robe rouge. Il caressait nonchalamment un gros chat blanc qui sommeillait sur ses genoux.

- Vous êtes en retard, N°8, dit N°1 d'une voix égale.

- J'en suis désolée, N°1, s'excusa la nouvelle arrivante sans bouger. Les embouteillages…vous savez ce que c'est….

- Je me moque de vos problèmes, N°8. Asseyez-vous.

N°8 s'en alla occuper la place vacante sous l'œil inquisiteur de ses comparses. Même les globes oculaires flottant dans les bocaux avaient l'air de l'inspecter.

- Nous sommes au complet. La réunion peut commencer, annonça N°1. N°2 ?

La silhouette assise à sa droite se leva, toussota brièvement, et pris la parole.

- Avant de débuter cette séance, je suggère de nous recueillir quelques instants en l'honneur de notre Seigneur et Dieu, Severus Snape.

Un gémissement agita les rangs de l'assemblée. Les conspirateurs adoptèrent aussitôt une posture de prière, mais leur motivation profonde n'engageait guère de motifs religieux : leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur lubrique et salace.

Après ces quelques instants d'égarement, N°2 reprit la parole.

- Chers Frères, Chères sœurs, nous pénétrons dans….

Des ricanements pervers l'interrompirent. N°2 soupira, exaspéré. Il avait oublié le commandement n°3 de la Société : ne jamais employer de mots tendancieux.

- Nous pénétrons dans l'avant-dernière phase de notre plan, finit-il, lorsque le silence revint. N°3( L'orateur désigna d'un geste grandiloquent un conspirateur à l'allure féminine qui opina du chef) va vous exposer notre situation.

N°3 déplia alors une carte immense qu'elle étala sur la table. Tous les conspirateurs se penchèrent en avant. L'Europe leur apparut alors dans toute sa splendeur.

- Voici les déplacements effectués par Severus Snape lors de cette dernière semaine, déclara N°3 en pointant un clourougi particulièrement isolé.

- Mais….il ne bouge pas ! s'exclama stupidement un Conspirateur.

- Et pour cause. Notre espion est hors service. Nous ne possédons plus d'yeux dans le manoir Lestrange.

Les Conspirateurs s'entreregardèrent, un gouffre de perplexité noyant leurs pupilles. Voyant ses collègues patauger dans la panade, N°8 s'enhardit :

- Mais alors, comment pouvons-nous parvenir à nos fins ?

- Ce léger désagrément n'influe plus sur nos objectifs, expliqua N°3 d'un ton supérieur. Nous avons à présent un autre allié, bien plus efficace, même s'il n'est pas encore au courant….

- Et qui est cette perle rare ?

- Un certain Draco Malfoy, murmura N°1.

Une clameur de suprise sincère balaya les rangs. Les Conspirateurs se lancèrent dans des conversations animées, à voix basse. Seuls N°1, N°2 et N°3 gardèrent le silence. Une lueur triomphale dansait dans leurs yeux. N°1 frappa bruyamment son bâton sur la table, ce qui eut l'effet salvateur de tétaniser les pies.

- Bien. N°3 ?

- Nous avons appris que Severus Snape a envoyé Draco en mission. Il est censé s'infiltrer dans la tour de Londres, s'y laisser enfermer et partir chercher quelque chose dans les cachots. Malheureusement, nos sources n'ont pu découvrir la nature de la chose en question. Et il se trouve que Draco, à cette heure-ci, se promène dans Londres, sans baguette...Une occasion inespérée.

N°8 esquissa un geste de surprise, ce qui n'échappa point aux yeux acérés de N°1. Ce dernier heurta de nouveau la table avec sa canne. Cela ne servait à rien, mais c'était tellement comique…

- Je vois que vous avez compris, N°8, dit-il. J'adore vos manifestations incontrôlées. Je vous charge donc de ce travail. Eliminez le contact, retrouvez Draco, et mettez-le sous imperium. Ensuite…appliquez le plan originel.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Oui, acquiesça fermement N°1.

Un frisson parcourut une assemblée décidément bien émotive. Les crânes conservés dans le formol eurent un haut-le cœur. Le chat confortablement roulé en boule sur les genoux de N°1 miaula lugubrement, tandis qu'un chien hurlait à la mort.

- Quant aux autres, gardez vos rôles. Tout se déroule à la perfection. La perte de notre premier espion ne nous portera guère préjudice.

- Des questions ? demanda N°3 en remballant sa carte.

N°6 leva la main.

- Oui ?

- Je suis un peu paumé avec tous ces numéros, on ne pourrait pas faire dans la simplicité ? Et pour le plan…il est trop complexe.

Les conspirateurs s'interrogèrent du regard, avant d'acquiescer vigoureusement. La vérité, c'est que personne n'avait compris le plan. Oh, ils avaient bien capté l'objectif (ou du moins leur lubricité s'en était chargée à la place de leur cervelle), mais pour ce qui était des détails….

- C'est vrai, intervint N°9, un petit gars à la voix nerveuse. Je ne sais même pas qui était notre espion, ni ce qu'il était censé faire. Et pourquoi Draco Malfoy ?

- Je ne comprends plus rien, osa N°11, une fille dotée d'une voix fluette. Vous pourriez reprendre l'explication au moment où nous devons choisir un autre espion ?

- Et les objectifs ! reprit N°9 qui prenait du poil de la bête.

- Et pourquoi une stratégie aussi difficile ?

- Et pourquoi Lucius Malfoy…

- VOS GUEULES !

N°1 darda un regard flamboyant sur les conspirateurs qui se recroquevillèrent instantanément sur leurs chaises.

- MAIS NOM DE DIEU, JE VOUS AI EXPOSE LE PLAN EN LONG, EN LARGE ET EN TRAVERS DES DOUZAINES DE FOIS, VOUS ETES VRAIMENT DES IMBECILES IRRECUPERABLES, VOUS…..

N°1 fut soudain saisi d'une violente quinte de toux. N°2 lui asséna une vigoureuse claque dans le dos, ce qui eut au moins pour mérite de calmer N°1. Ce dernier se redressa, un peu calmé.

- N°1, mes chers collèges, dit calmement N°3 ( avant que toute cette histoire ne tourne au massacre généralisé), je crois en effet qu'une récapitulation de nos objectifs, stratégies et tactiques mérite de vous être confiée. Et heureusement pour vous, j'ai pensé à tout.

Sous les yeux médusés de l'assemblée, N°3 hissa une caisse énorme sur la table. Elleen extirpaun exemplaire de son résumé, qui s'apparentait plus à une encyclopédie de trois milles pages qu'à un rapport de stage bâclé. Sous le sourire triomphant de N°3, la salle entière s'évanouit.

Au même moment, Snape, qui frottait le dos de Lord Voldemort et qui tentait, sans trop y croire, de ne pas le scalper entièrement, éternua bruyamment. Etrange, il n'était pourtant pas sensible au froid : des années d'enseignement dans un cachot glacial, ça vous forge un homme…

FIN DU CHAPITRE

NDA : Cette situation s'éclaircira un jour, ne vous inquiétez pas, chers lecteurs… En tout cas, n'oubliez pas de reviewer !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer** : Rien ne m'appartient…

**NDA **: Ma motivation m'autorise à poster la suite ! Et merci, merci pour vos reviews ! (les points d'exclamations me sont remboursés à 50 , j'en profite)

Gaeriel : Ce n'étaient que les chefs. Les autres membres sont là, tapis dans l'ombre, attendant une seule erreur de Snape….(le pauvre) Pour les cours d'écriture….tu sais que c'est très mauvais pour mon ego, ce que tu me dis ?

**Chapitre 4 : Londres, la suite**

"Tottenham Courtroad, annonça une voix féminine. Please mind the gap between the train and the platform. ( Traduction rapide : attention au trou)"

Draco Malfoy, après quelques heures d'errance mentale et géographique, avait enfin compris le fonctionnement de cette merveille de technologie moldue. Il avait acheté son billet (sans tentatives de meurtres), puis s'était pris une engueulade monstre par un vigile patibulaire (pour avoir à moitié bousillé la machine-où-il-faut-insérer-les-tickets) et il avait vaillamment évité un PV en semant le pauvre garde dans les méandres souterrains du métro londonien. Malheureusement, lui aussi s'était paumé. Je ne narrerais pas dans le détail les 4 heures d'égarement dans le labyrinthe, cela s'avérerait fastidieux, mais soyez rassurées, fans de Draco, il retrouva miraculeusement son chemin. Il parvint ainsi à s'engouffrer dans une rame de métro bondée (le samedi, jour fatidique) et se cala dans un coin, sans plus bouger. Là, dans cet espace de méditation, au beau milieu d'une foule opaque et resserrée, noyé dans les effluves puantes de déodorants bon marché, donc inefficaces, Draco gravissait peu à peu les marches menant à l'absolue confiance en soi.

Une telle confiance s'écroula comme un château de cartes lorsque le susnommé Draco se vautra comme une merde en sortant du métro. The Gap (fossé) venait de faire une nouvelle victime : un sorcier innocent comme la rosée du matin, désarmé, et à présent plongé dans les tourments infinis de la honte publique. Un tel spectacle suscita non un louable élan de compassion, mais une rigolade générale, les usagers remplis de commisération préférant se foutre élégamment de sa gueule plutôt que de l'aider. Après tout, chacun sa croix. Ou plutôt son Gap.

« Moldus, je vous crèverai tous » pensa Draco en se relevant tant bien que mal. Cet ingrat aurait pu leur être reconnaissant : aucun d'eux ne l'avait piétiné, ni violé. Il s'en sortait indemne. Je n'oserais en dire autant s'il était tombé dans un nid infesté de fans de Draco, des créatures particulièrement vicieuses et cruelles… Brr…ça fait froid dans le dos.

- Il faudra que j'inscrive ça sur mon agenda, songea-t-il en époussetant ses fringues déjà ravagées par l'ancienneté ainsi que par des substances non reconnaissables. Inventer des tortures imaginatives, originales et efficaces.

- Draco, mon bien-aimé fils adoptif, puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

La voix glaciale figea Draco en pleine élaboration d'une torture à base de pudding moisi. Aucun doute. Cela provenait de l'abominable Snape, l'ex-meilleur ami de son père, l'ex-professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, l'ex-…Peu importe. Draco tourna vivement la tête, mais la seule chose qui heurta sa vue fut une espèce de chat particulièrement mité, de couleur noire, pourvu de deux belles pupilles noires , aussi vieux que le monde si ce n'est plus. Ainsi qu'un nouvel arrivage de moldus.

- Je….

- Tais-toi, Draco, intima la voix de Snape. Prends le chat et trouve un lieu tranquille.

- Quoi ?

- Fais ce que je te dis !

Draco savait que désobéir à son père adoptif ne pouvait qu'entraîner des désagréments majeurs, notamment au niveau de son apparence physique. Il renifla, empoigna la pauvre bête sans douceur et chercha un « lieu tranquille ». Il opta finalement pour des toilettes désaffectées, recouvertes de graffitis évocateurs de genre pornographique. Et n'insistez pas, je ne citerai pas.

Une fois dans la place, il déposa le chat sans délicatesse (il éprouvait une aversion féroce pour ces créatures poilues, l'origine de cette phobie demeure inconnue). Puis, il lui offrit son regard le plus mauvais, histoire de se tirer de cette histoire avec les honneurs : après tout, un chat avait posé ses vilaines pattes sur son corps. Ou plus exactement, avait planté ses griffes dans sa peau.

- Draco, quand tu auras terminé de mimer un déficient mental, peut-être pourras-tu me prêter attention.

- Mais vous êtes où, bon sang ?

- Je savoure un bon bain moussant avec ta chère mère, Draco.

- QUOI !

- De l'humour, Draco. Mais partiellement vrai. En fait, je me prélasse dans mon jacuzzi.

Snape qui fait de l'humour, Snape qui se baigne dans un jacuzzi, Snape qui implique sa mère….Draco chassa prestement les représentations mentales de ces visions d'horreur et se força à garder les idées claires. Il allait réitérer sa demande lorsque la voix de Snape brisa le pesant silence.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te présenter Alcazar, mon chat.

Draco risqua un œil sur la sale bestiole, qui procédait consciencieusement à un toilettage complet dans un coin de la pièce.

-Votre chat ? répéta Draco avec une once de dégoût, voilant sa voix si veloutée.

- Un de mes plus fidèles alliés, expliqua Snape. Je l'ai depuis mon enfance.

- Il ne devrait pas être mort ?

- Une autre allusion de ce genre à ma prétendue vieillesse et je t'envoie le marquis de Sadde, reprit froidement Snape.

- Mais….protesta Draco.

- Draco, Alcazar me permet de te voir évoluer. Je voulais faire confiance à tes compétences, mais vu l'ampleur de la catastrophe, j'ai préféré intervenir avant le massacre.

- De quelle catastrophe parlez-vous ? Je m'en sors très bien depuis le début ! s'exclama Draco, en toute mauvaise foi.

- Certes oui. Ta manière toute personnelle d'insérer un ticket m'a épaté, je dois l'avouer. Ainsi que ton sens de l'orientation inné, qui t'a permis de rejoindre le plus rapidement possible ta rame de métro, au bout de….4 heures, non ? Alcazar te suit depuis le début.

- Vous m'avez fourré votre bestiole moche dans les pattes, d'accord. Vous m'espionnez, d'accord. Mais que vous vous permettiez de vous foutre de la gueule de mes compétences, je…

- Draco, tu t'emportes, tu t'emportes, murmura Snape. Pour ce genre de mission, il vaut mieux t'adjoindre une surveillance. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver….

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ? demanda Draco d'un ton suspicieux.

- Cela veut dire, Draco, qu'Alcazar reste avec toi.

- Pourquoi me le dites-vous ? vous auriez très bien pu me le cacher, non ?

- ….

- Snape ?

- Alcazar est assez fragile, tu vois, prononça distinctement Snape d'une voix légèrement moins monolithique que d'habitude. Il risque de flancher d'un moment à l'autre, il a presque fait une attaque cardiaque il y a quelques secondes.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, sa vue et ses sens dans leur ensemble. Ce vieux sénile de 40 ans qui s'était octroyé avec le dernier sans-gêne des droits inhumains sur sa personne malfoyenne, cette plaque de chevelure graisseuse lui refilait un félin cadavérique au seuil du sommeil éternel pour veiller sur lui et vice-versa ! Il secoua la tête, incrédule.

- Vous êtes un sadique, Snape, ça vous plaît d'envoyer votre Alca-chose à la mort ? Il est au bout du rouleau, ça se voit.

- Draco, sache qu'Alcazar effectue sa dernière mission. Il voulait participer.

- Non seulement vous êtes sadique, mais en plus vous êtes cinglé. J'en ai assez de cette conversation surréaliste, je n'ai pas que ça à faire. Ditez-moi ce que vous voulez et finissons-en.

- Je te défends de me donner des ordres, Draco. Je suis ton père….

- Adoptif, rectifia machinalement le jeune homme.

- Ton père, répéta Snape, et je t'ordonne de faire ce que je te dis. Sinon, je mettrais certaines menaces à exécution.

Cette réplique chargée de sous-entendus salaces suffit à clore le bec trop bavard de Draco. Vaincu, il ôta la main qu'il avait nonchalamment posée sur un urinoir, et l'agita avec répugnance. Quelle journée de merde.

- Alcazar nous sert de centrale de communication, en quelque sorte. Si jamais tu as besoin de conseils, adresse-toi à lui comme à moi. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, agis par toi-même. Je ne vais tout de même pas accomplir cette mission enfantine à ta place. Compris ?

- Compris, Maître.

- Vas-y maintenant.

Snape se tut. Draco prit bien soin de s'assurer que son vénéré tuteur s'en était retourné savourer les délices du jacuzzi avant de le vouer aux gémonies. Après avoir déversé un torrent d'imprécations injustifiées sur l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un véritable Enfer, il poussa rageusement la porte et s'éloigna de ce lieu de perdition hygiénique. Il échappa au pire. Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de féroces Hell's Angels moldus s'aventurèrent dans les chiottes sordides.

* * *

Severus aimait ces moments-là. Des dizaines de bougies placées stratégiquement illuminaient son jacuzzi, diffusant une atmosphère romantique à souhait ; une lune fournissait l'éclairage supplémentaire, projetant de magnifiques reflets sur l'eau agitée de multiples tressautements. Rien de tel après une dure journée de décrassage intégral du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le Grand Favori avait besoin lui aussi de se nettoyer les ongles, gracieusement garnis de résidus de peau prélevés incidemment sur le corps décharné de Lord Voldemort.

Et cet eden aurait pu se prolonger longtemps, si une folle furieuse n'avait malencontreusement troublé la sérénité ambiante. En décrypté : Bella Black Lestrange fracassa presque la porte, tel un tourbillon d'apparence humaine, et fila droit vers le malheureux Snape. Rien ne le sauverait plus de la rage inexpugnable de cette furie. La lueur de folie baignant ses yeux irradiait plus que jamais.

- SEVERUS ! hurla-t-elle en se postant à un mètre du jacuzzi.

- Je ne suis pas affligé de surdité, Bella, répliqua Snape sans se départir de son calme. (Encensons son mérite).

-LIS ! ordonna Bella en lui fourrant sans égards un parchemin jauni sous le nez.

« Cher Lord Voldemort,

J'espère que vous appréciez pleinement notre présent un tant soit peu original. Nous avions d'abord pensé à un découpage progressif du sujet, en débutant par les doigts comme l'exige la tradition. Après quelques débats dont je vous passe les élucubrations, nous avons finalement décidé de verser dans l'originalité. Tous les morceaux y sont, vous pouvez compter. Vous pourrez ainsi combler votre passion pour les puzzles. Je souhaite aussi que l'oraison funèbre accompagnant les restes de Fenrir Greyback sera à la hauteur des qualités de ce loup-garou brave et courageux.

Cordialement,

SADS »

- Et c'est tout ?

- C'EST DEJA ASSEZ ! cria Bellatrix en lui arrachant le parchemin. FENRIR EST MORT !

- Tu détestais Greyback, Bella, déclara un Snape exaspéré.

Les traits du visage de Mrs Lestrange se détendirent, cédant la place à une moue d'intense réflexion.

- Oui, c'est vrai, admit-elle. Pourquoi me suis-je agacée, déjà ?

Bella était depuis peu en proie à des absences mémorielles, et des incohérences flagrantes frappaient son comportement. Le Seigneur des ténèbres avait résolu d'éviter l'esclandre en lui épargnant au maximum les apparitions publiques. Son système de séduction ne fonctionnerait qu'imparfaitement s'il devait justifier constamment la présence d'une folle à ses côtés.

- Je sais ! hurla-t-elle soudainement. Mon mari ! mon mari ! Il a disparu avec Greyback !

Et subitement, elle éclata en sanglots. Ce spectacle pour le moins incongru, une Bellatrix abandonnée aux morsures de l'angoisse permit au moins à Snape de se vêtir décemment. Du moins, il quitta rapidement son jacuzzi, et enfila un peignoir noir. Malgré la déception de ses admiratrices, Snape préférait largement afficher une tenue décente que sa nudité naturelle.

- Bella, calme-toi….

- Severus, mon mari a disparu, tu te souviens ?

Et comment. Le soir de la fête monstre organisée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bella avait reçu une lettre anonyme annonçant la disparition de Fenrir Greyback et de Rodolphus Lestrange. Dans un style amphigourique, les ravisseurs inconnus narraient leur capture des deux Mangemorts, sans omettre les détails croustillants, et achevaient leur missive par une liste non exhaustive de leurs projets concernant leurs deux victimes. Et c'était pas joli joli. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'était indigné de cette vile provocation, et avait ouvert une enquête discrète.

- Oui, et Rodolphus est un ami, Bella, reprit Snape en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- C'est l'Ordre du Phénix !Ils veulent se venger parce que j'ai tué Sirius !

- Ce n'est pas dans leurs méthodes. Je me plais à croire que nous sommes les seuls à chouchouter autant nos prisonniers.

Mauvaise réponse. Bella poussa un cri terrifiant et recommença à épuiser ses glandes lacrymales. Snape soupira de nouveau, passablement agacé. Il avait mieux à faire que de supporter les humeurs de cette cinglée. Il se souciait évidemment du sort assez peu glorieux de Rodolphus, et patauger dans la crise de nerfs permanente ne résoudrait pas l'énigme de sa disparition.

- Bella, le Maître m'a confié la mission de le retrouver et de mettre hors d'état de nuire ces abominables assassins (l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, première).

Black releva immédiatement son visage strié de larmes et de maquillage vulgaire.

- C'est vrai ?

- Puisque je te le dis.

Nouvelle mauvaise réponse. Cette fois-ci, Bellatrix ne se contenta pas de répandre les marques ostentatoires de son chagrin, elle se jeta sur un Severus pétrifié et lui plaqua deux baisers sur les joues. Avant de quitter la salle.

Snape prit alors deux fermes résolutions : la première, empêcher une bande de pervers fanatiques (l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, deuxième) d'attenter à l'enveloppe corporelle de Rodolphus (bien qu'il n'ait pas beaucoup d'espoir de ce côté-là) ; deuxièmement, se creuser les méninges afin d'annihiler définitivement l'intérêt nouveau et menaçant que lui portait Bellatrix. Mais dans l'immédiat, il devait se débarrasser des traces de rouge à lèvres, qui ôtaient toute crédibilité, et également réparer les protections magiques de sa salle de bains, afin de désamorcer tout futur outrage à son intimité.

* * *

Après des péripéties ennuyeuses que je ne relaterai pas, Draco Malfoy était enfin parvenu au terme de sa quête : échoué sur un banc, le dos à la Tamise, il scrutait attentivement la foule. Le fidèle Alcazar, roulé en boule au pied d'un arbre, ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Des groupes de moldus touristes se préparaient à dilapider leurs économies durement acquises afin de visiter un château moche. La demeure ancestrale des Malfoy, dans le Wiltshire, offrait un spectacle bien différent, avec son esthétique gothico-romane période médiévale, son envergure gigantesque, son parc à l'étendue infinie, agrémenté d'un jardin superbement représentatif des canons esthétiques anglais. Buckingham Palace ? Complexé. Versailles ? Enfoncé. Et la Tour de Londres ? Liquéfiée.

Draco ne concevait toujours pas les finalités de sa mission. Il n'osait pas contacter Snape, et devait en plus résister à une pulsion qui le taraudait affreusement : étrangler la carpette usée qu'il devait se trimbaler contre son gré. De toutes façons, il effectuait cette mission contre son gré. Il avait été adopté contre son gré. Il supportait toutes les épreuves que le ciel lui balançait sur la gueule, mais un de ces jours, tel Achille, ses nerfs craqueraient, son calme apparent (tu parles) se fissurerait. Et ce jour-là, gare à tous les inconscients qui se dresseraient sur son chemin.

Alors qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées tout en cherchant son contact, une vision céleste disloqua son apathie méditatrice. La flamme du désir s'alluma dans ses yeux (1), sa mâchoire s'affaissa, son cœur s'emballa tandis que l'objet responsable de son état s'approchait.

C'était une jeune femme, que je vais m'atteler à décrire, bien que la faiblesse inhérente aux mots ne puisse lui rendre justice. Ses vêtements, adaptés à la chaleur étouffante, dévoilaient sans fausse pudeur un corps ciselé amoureusement par les dieux eux-mêmes : des courbes harmonieuses, des jambes interminables subtilement mises en valeur par un short minuscule, une peau admirablement blanche. Tout cela ne servait qu'à rehausser la beauté affolante de son visage, un fin et délicat ovale paré d'ornements sublimes : une bouche charnue, un nez retroussé, des yeux incroyablement captivants, dont les pupilles de couleur saphir exprimaient un esprit et une intelligence remarquables. Sa chevelure luxuriante, d'un blond lumineux, voletait derrière elle. En un mot : perfection absolue, hypnotisant les mâles et dégoûtant les femelles. Et cerise sur le gâteau : elle portait un magnifique bouquet de roses rouges.

Elle s'approchait à pas rapides du banc. Draco déglutit péniblement et arrangea nerveusement une cravate imaginaire. Il se sentit minable. Comment un type affublé d'un ignoble t-shirt « I'm with Stupid » pourrait-il acquérir un sex-appeal suffisant pour conquérir ce joyau des cieux ? Il était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard pour débattre mentalement de son potentiel (présentement atrophié) de séduction. La jeune femme se planta face à lui, une légère roseur parant ses belles joues. Draco resta bouche bée, alors que le temps ralentissait son rythme.

- Bonjour.

Sa voix mélodieuse, aux résonances cristallines, tétanisa le pauvre Draco. Comment un être humain pouvait-il concentrer autant d'envoûtement ?

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Hein ?Heu….Si, si. Ben…c'est-à-dire…heu…Je…

La jeune femme, devant un tel déballage d'éloquence, sourit. Inutile de préciser la somptuosité de son sourire, magnifiant ses traits déjà si plaisants. Sans un mot, elle s'assit tranquillement juste à côté d'un Draco tout bonnement terrifié. En général, il se montrait plutôt à l'aise avec la gent féminine, mais dans ce genre de circonstances extrêmes…

- Draco, c'est çà ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix flûtée.

- Heu….oui….

-Et moi, c'est Mary. Mary Sutherland. Mais tu peux m'appeler Mary Sue.(2)

- Ah….d'accord….moi c'est Draco.

Elle émit un petit rire charmant (sur lequel je ne m'attarderai pas), qui fit prendre conscience à Draco de sa bourde. Encore un effort, et il allait peut-être pouvoir prononcer des phrases intelligentes.

- Je ne pensais pas que Snape envoyait des garçons aussi mignons, déclara Mary Sue en rapprochant son visage de celui de Draco, lequel rougit furieusement.

- Ben…euh…

- Habituellement, ce sont deux grands types laids et totalement stupides. Ca change. Et pour le mieux, ajouta-t-elle en lui décochant le Mary Sue's Regard, mixage réussi issu de cours acharnés d'hypnotisme et de son charme « naturel ».

- Ah bon ? commenta un Draco très inspiré.

Effectivement, la présence du visage de Mary Sue à 4 centimètres de sa figure avait de quoi déconcentrer un jeune homme normal. Alors Draco….Ce dernier, cramoisi, tentait désespérément de regagner sa position de mâle dominant, mais aucun succès ne vint couronner ses efforts. Chienne de vie.

En parlant de chien, Alcazar, toujours somnolant au pied de l'arbre, ne perdait pourtant pas une miette de cette conversation, enfin de ce monologue, fascinant. Son maître Snape lui demanderait sans doute bientôt un compte-rendu précis de la rencontre entre ce petit merdeux de Draco Malfoy et l'agent 11546 (l'organisation de Voldemort a gagné un nombre impressionnant d'adhérents, fait confirmé par les instituts de statistiques, et dû à une campagne marketing rondement menée), la belle Mary Sue.

- Dis-moi, tu n'as rien contre les filles à forte poitrine ? demanda ingénument l'agent 11546 en papillotant férocement des paupières.

- Non, je….

- Formidable ! se réjouit la candide Mary Sue en s'éloignant un chouia. Quand tu auras terminé ta mission, on pourra peut-être….donner une suite à notre attirance mutuelle ? Non ?

- Ben…

Sûr qu'il était partant, mais à vrai dire, le spontanéisme direct de la jeune femme commençait à lui foutre un peu les jetons…

- Parfait ! Bon, la mission maintenant. Si tu l'acceptes, bien sûr ?

- C'est-à-dire que…

-Impeccable ! C'est très simple. Tu dois pénétrer (Mary Sue gloussa stupidement) dans la Tour. Voici ton ticket. Une fois à l'intérieur, tu suivras le plan que voici (elle lui donne un plan rapiécé mais très minutieux, que Draco s'empresse d'empocher), le point rouge indique les catacombes. Attention, elles sont gardées. Tu neutraliseras les gardes avec ceci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Non seulement tu es trop mignon, mais en plus ta voix est très agréable. Où j'en étais, moi ? Ah oui, ce sont des magazines X (Mary Sue s'esclaffa de nouveau) que tu devras disperser sur leur chemin.

- Cela ne serait pas plus simple de lancer un sort ? s'enquit Draco, stupéfait.

- Pauvre petit Draco, dit-elle en lui tapotant la joue. Tu ne sais pas que la Tour de Londres avait été bâtie sur un lieu sacré, ce qui annihile toute magie ? Et puis, tu ne dois surtout pas être repéré. Donc, on ne tue pas et on n'assomme pas. Rien qui ne puisse attirer l'attention.

Evidemment, se balader au vu et au su de tous avec des bouquins de cul s'avérerait éminemment plus discret. Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ni ses yeux d'ailleurs. La couverture était tout simplement époustouflante, et réduisait PlayBoy au rang infâmant de tabloïd puritain.

- Et c'est une méthode excellente, qui a fait ses preuves en de nombreuses occasions. C'est simple, personne n'y résiste !

- C'est sûr ?

- Evidemment ! affirma Mary Sue d'un ton choqué. Ca n'a jamais échoué ! Trêve de discussions, on n'a pas le temps. Bref, après les gardes, tu descendras les escaliers qui te mèneront aux catacombes. Là, tu attendras la fermeture. Ta mission ne peut s'accomplir que la nuit.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, expliqua Mary Sue.

- Mais encore ?

- Tu es vraiment trop mignon à être curieux comme ça. Tu dois aller chercher un objet, et cet objet ne peut pas vraiment être sorti de la Tour de Londres en plein jour.

- Mais personne n'a prévu de cape d'invisibilité ?

- Je t'ai dit qu'aucune magie ne fonctionnait ici, rappela Mary Sue en esquissant un curieux sourire. Quoi qu'il en soit, voilà.

- Et l'objet ?

- Quel objet ? Ah, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Personne ne le sait. Pas même notre Seigneur, louées soient sa cruauté et son absence de compassion. Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que seul un Malfoy peut le récupérer.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

Draco sentait sa confiance en soi repointer le bout de son nez après quelques minutes d'égarement total. Enfin, il était capable de produire un discours sensé. Pas encore une dissertation orale sur une question philosophique, mais sa verve retrouvée lui permettait de dialoguer correctement avec Mary Sue.

- L'objet fut dissimulé par des Malfoy, c'est tout ce que les textes anciens ont bien voulu nous révéler. Bon, ben c'est pas tout ça, mais il est grand temps d'enclencher la dernière phase. Allons-y, ordonna-t-elle en se levant.

- Tu…tu viens aussi ?

- Oui. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il t'arrive un pépin, Draco. Et puis, tu auras besoin de moi pour ressortir. Allez, dépêche-toi !

Draco Malfoy renonça à dissuader Mary Sue. Il pouvait s'en passer, des choses, dans les tréfonds lugubres d'un château médiéval, surtout avec une belle plante comme la jeune femme blonde qui le traînait avec enthousiasme vers le guichet d'entrée. Alcazar les suivait.

D'un autre côté, Draco allait chercher un objet inconnu, dans un endroit exempté de magie, avec pour seules armes une carte et des magazines pornos. Quelle misère.

* * *

- N°8 est grandiose, commenta un homme encagoulé, assis sur un fauteuil vert bouteille, un chat lové sur ses genoux.

- Très belle prestation, elle a un don pour le théâtre, déclara le tristement célèbre N°2, qui regardait, à travers un miroir, Draco shooter un corbeau dans un parade amoureuse idiote (après réflexion, il souhaitait sans doute impressionner Mary Sue).

- Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas mis Draco sous Imperium ? s'enquit N°3.

Nos trois conspirateurs en chefs, N°1, N°2 et N°3, tous dissimulés (loi du secret oblige), confortablement installés dans une petite pièce attenante à leur salle de réunion, observaient avec satisfaction le déroulement de la mission de Draco. Ils avaient réussi à pirater le système Snape, autrement dit, ils se servaient d'Alcazar comme espion.

- Trop repérable, et puis il est impossible d'utiliser la magie, rappela N°2.

- Et la vraie Mary Sue ?

- Livrée à N°10 et N° 11, répondit N°2 avec un rictus machiavélique. Ses souffrances serviront notre noble cause.

- Son sacrifice généreux aidera grandement nos saints objectifs, renchérit N°1.

- Amen, acheva N°3.

Un silence s'installa, avant que des éclats de rire moqueurs n'éclatent.Fallait bien avouer que le trépasprévisible de Mary Sue n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque mission sacrée.C'était juste de la torture gratuite, susceptible de combler certains penchants sadiques.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE !**

1) Je me demande si les personnages ne se trouvent pas sous la coupe de quelques substances illicites, leurs yeux brillent assez souvent….(regard perplexe)

2) La grande Mary Sue, notre déesse à tous et à toutes ! Je me devais de rendre hommage à ce personnage si attachant et si plébiscité par les auteurs de fanfics. Mary Sue, chapeau bas. Que ta lumière nous guide à jamais….

NDA : Vu mon inspiration, 5ème chapitre très prochainement ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer :** Madame Rowling a enfin accepté de me vendre ses personnages (pour un prix dérisoire). Elle ne pouvait plus supporter la pression continuelle du marketing, de l'attente exigeante des millions de lecteurs…bref. Elle m'a légué toute sa fortune pour se retirer dans le Kent, où elle se consacrera désormais à son ouvrage autobiographique. J'ai donc l'honneur de vous annoncer que je vais écrire le tome 7.

….Bon, j'arrête de raconter des bêtises aussi flagrantes, évidemment, non, je ne possède pas les personnages, ni l'univers d'Harry Potter.

**NDA** : Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviews. (je me répète, eh oui) Je suis extrêmement fière de mon histoire idiote pleine d'incohérences, et cela sera sans doute la première fanfic que je parviendrais à mener jusqu'au bout….Bon, j'arrête de raconter ma vie. Bonne lecture !

**Draco-tu-es-à-moi :** Joli pseudo, si évocateur…Par contre, ca va être difficile de se l'approprier non ? Avec tous les fans qui lui tournent autour, à ce pauvre Draco….Sinon, voici la suite !

**Gaeriel** : Moi aussi, je t'aime !...hum, cessons ces effusions, cela risque de choquer les personnes sensibles. Pauvre Mary Sue, tu la compares à Jessica Simpson ? Mais l'intelligence de Mary Sue est mille fois supérieure ! Enfin, selon elle.

**Chapitre 5 : les catacombes de l'angoisse**

Le rat errait tranquillement, recherchant de quoi se sustenter. Lorsqu'au détour d'un lugubre souterrain, il croisa une scène pour le moins apocalyptique : des vêtements éparpillés, avec des échantillons d'un mauvais goût effroyable (tels un mini-short et un tee-shirt I'm With Stupid), jonchaient le sol poussiéreux. En rongeur pudique, notre bestiole tendit l'oreille : Son ouïe hyperfine perçut alors des gémissements de nature douteuse. Scandalisé, le rat s'enfuit aussi vite que possible, en se promettant de rapporter aux associations adéquates ces comportements inadmissibles, surtout dans un lieu chargé d'histoire comme les souterrains de la Tour de Londres.

Mais le brave rat (ce n'était pas Queudver) s'était lourdement fourvoyé. S'il avait daigné poursuivre son exploration, il aurait découvert une vérité plutôt banale. En effet, au sein d'une large cellule pourvue de barres rouillées, d'une serrure antique et de boulets en fonte, Draco et Mary Sue ne se livraient pas à de torrides ébats. Non. Draco tournait en rond comme un lion en cage, ce qui était vraiment déshonorant pour un Serpentard. Mary Sue, assise en chien-de-fusil dans un coin du cachot, déployait une aura éclatante, qui embellissait légèrement la triste situation de ces deux jeunes gens. Il fallait bien qu'elle serve à quelque chose.

- Calme-toi, Draco, conseilla la divine Mary Sue. Tu te fais du mal.

- Si seulement je le pouvais ! rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix agacée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose. Ces chaînes, par exemple ….

Mary Sue appuya ses dires d'un coup d'œil coquin. Enfin, plutôt particulièrement aguicheur et suggestif. Draco tenta vainement de l'ignorer. Il était, comme tous les mâles normalement constitués, captivé par le magnétisme sexuel effarant dégagé par la jeune femme : sa langoureuse manière de croiser et décroiser ses jambes (tout en restant en position chien-de-fusil, c'est une artiste), son maintien altier, sa poitrine ferme….Son seul défaut, mais ne blasphémerais-je pas en osant attribuer un défaut à Mary Sue, était qu'elle assaisonnait presque toutes ses phrases d'une remarque douteuse à connotation obscène. Et dans leur situation, cela apparaissait quelque peu incongru, voire même déplacé. Dans des circonstances différentes, ils auraient pu conclure une si belle romance. Fichu Snape. Non content de lui gâcher sa popularité, il lui bousillait sa vie sociale.

- Ou peut-être les menottes, non ?

Surpris, Draco stoppa son va-et-vient et jeta à Mary Sue un regard inquisiteur. Cette dernière lui décocha son fameux sourire copyrighté, sa célèbre arme secrète qui agit même sur les menhirs les plus récalcitrants.

- Quelles menottes ?

- Ca a marché ! s'exclama la jeune femme en tapant niaisement ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Je voulais juste t'empêcher de continuer. Tu me donnes mal au crâne.

- J'aimerais bien qu'autre chose te donne mal au crâne, dit Draco avec humeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

- Si tu me conseilles d'absorber de l'alcool pour favoriser notre….

- Non ! je te parle de trouver un moyen de sortir de cette cellule de merde ! s'emporta le jeune homme.

- Pourquoi ? On est très bien ici. Salle spacieuse, tenues (clin d'œil) affriolantes, climat plutôt chaud….

- Oh oui. Nous avons été capturés, nous avons été forcés d'abandonner nos fringues pour revêtir ces horribles uniformes grisâtres de bagnards, et en plus on va griller comme des saucisses. Génial.

- Tu es injuste, minauda Mary Sue en adoptant la position tailleur. D'abord, tu détestais ton t-shirt….

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour nous refiler ces choses immondes !

- Ensuite, en parlant de saucisses….

- C'est bon, l'interrompit précipitamment Draco, j'ai compris ton point de vue. Il n'empêche que si on ne sort pas d'ici, on est morts.

- Ok, soupira Mary Sue, manifestement déçue. Examinons les faits.

- On les connaît déjà, on y était.

- Laisse-moi parler. Tu es mignon mais un peu agaçant parfois. (le complexe hospitalier géant qui se fout de la charité, troisième) Bon. Nous sommes rentrés sans problèmes, nous avons fait preuve d'un solide professionnalisme en semant nos magazines pornos….les gardes n'y ont vu que du feu. Nous sommes entrés dans les catacombes…et là….

- Des maniaques nous sont tombés dessus, nous ont assommés et nous nous sommes réveillés dans cet endroit charmant. Fin de l'histoire.

- Au moins, concéda Mary Sue, nous n'avons pas été violés. Tant pis…heu…tant mieux.

Ce lapsus éhonté confirma au moins une des pires craintes de Draco : sa compagne de chambrée, la prude Mary Sue, souffrait d'une frustration évidente à un certain niveau.

- Et tu as un plan ?

- Je réfléchis, je réfléchis….AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHH !

- Quoi ?

Draco pivota et se joignit bientôt à sa comparse Mary Sue dans son sublime concert en aigus. Devant leurs yeux épouvantés, là, juste derrière la grille, se tenait une espèce de clown, particulièrement repoussant, nanti de crocs pointus, d'orbites vides, d'un maquillage blanchâtre, et d'un costume patchwork. La créature qui se dressait devant les yeux terrorisés de Draco et Mary Sue violait allègrement toutes les lois du bon goût, et surpassait amplement, en teneur horrifique, le panthéon monstrueux des films gore.

Draco et Mary Sue se recroquevillèrent prestement le plus loin possible de la bête, et on nota au passage que la frêle jeune femme en profita pour se pelotonner dans les bras de sa victime…euh du jeune Malfoy. Lequel n'en menait pas large. Un comportement aussi lamentable de la part de dangereux agents des ténèbres laisse augurer le pire concernant l'avenir de « l'épopée » voldemortienne. Les pauvres.

La chose-clown ouvrit soudain la bouche, dévoilant un peu plus sa superbe dentition canine.

- Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris, dit-elle d'une voix caverneuse (qualité de voix inhérente aux créatures non identifiées)

Devant le mutisme terrifié des deux jeunes gens, la créature haussa nonchalamment les épaules, et dégaina un….énorme trousseau de clefs. Après avoir choisi une clef de taille moyenne, très mal entretenue à en juger par la quantité astronomique de rouille, le clown l'inséra dans la serrure. Et ouvrit la grille, fait qui produisit un grincement lugubre.

- Je suis si effrayant que ça ? demanda-t-il en pénétrant dans le cachot.

- …..

- Hého ?

- …..

- Je suis votre geôlier. Si vous me manquez à nouveau de respect comme vous êtes présentement en train de le faire, je me verrais dans la joie de vous infliger des supplices très raffinés.

Draco, désireux d'échapper à l'enfer des vierges de fer et de protéger son frêle corps contre des agressions externes, prit alors la parole, après avoir constaté l'état de déchéance de Mary Sue. La pauvre, tremblante de peur, pâle comme un linceul immaculé, se cramponnait avec l'énergie du désespoir aux bras du jeune homme. Avec Mary Sue hors course, il ne restait plus que l'ex-Serpentard pour défendre vaillamment les couleurs de Lord Voldemort. Ou plus exactement sauver sa peau.

- Je…heu….On est où ?

- Catacombes de la Tour de Londres, Londres, Angleterre, Europe, Terre, Système solaire, expliqua doctement le clown en croisant les bras, dans une dérisoire tentative pour paraître instruit.

- Merci, répondit Draco, soucieux de ne pas froisser son interlocuteur. Une petite phrase de travers et….

- Je me présente, Godefroy.

Le clown défiguré tendit une main gantée de rouge en direction de Draco, qui manqua défaillir en détectant les minuscules griffes étroitement comprimées sous le tissu. Il risqua un coup d'œil peu discret en direction de Mary Sue : celle-ci souffrait visiblement d'une forme avancée de pétrification.

- Heu…Draco Malfoy. Et voici….

- Je sais qui vous êtes, rétorqua sèchement le dénommé Godefroy en empoignant non moins vigoureusement la main du jeune homme. Draco Malfoy et Mary Sutherland. Espions de Lord Voldemort, et voleurs patentés.

- Pardon ?

- Ne vous figurez pas que nous ignorons vos buts. Vous vouliez vous emparer de l'artefact, et nous, les gardiens, ne vous laisserons pas faire.

- Les gardiens ?

- Oui. Le Créateur, béni soit-il, nous a grandement honorés en nous confiant la garde de sa plus sacrée invention. Et il n'apprécierait certainement pas de voire des petits marauds dans votre genre souiller le…. Enfin voilà.

- Mais….je suis un Malfoy ! protesta Draco.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me foute ? Moi aussi j'en….

Godefroy, soudain happé par une vive prise de conscience, interrompit sa phrase si délicate. Sa verve naturelle lui avait fait oublié son objectif principal : remettre à ces deux jeunes impertinents un petit présent de bienvenue. Et puis aussi voir à quoi ressemblait le plus jeune membre des Malfoys actuels.

- Quoi ?

- Vous voyez, vous me faites parler, parler, alors que nous ne sommes pas censés entretenir une conversation civile avec les victuailles !

- Les…victuailles ? bredouilla Draco, qui essaya de nouveau de se soustraire aux orbites inquisitrices de son interlocuteur.

- J'étais venu vous rendre ceci. Ce genre de mets ne plaît pas beaucoup à Sa Grandeur.

Sans permettre à un Draco stupéfait de pousser plus avant sa soif de savoir, le clown extirpa de son costume une vieille carpette délabrée qu'il jeta négligemment aux pieds du jeune homme et quitta rapidement la pièce, sans se retourner.

C'était Alcazar.

* * *

_Flash-Back : une heure auparavant_

Severus Snape ressentit rudement la brutale rupture de la connection télépathique avec son bien-aimé félin Alcazar. Alors qu'il dégustait une très calorique glace quintuple chocolat (son dessert favori avec le sorbet citron), l'ex-professeur de DCFM observait la lente progression de son fils adoptif et de son meilleur agent. Insensible aux pulsions humaines, Snape n'avait pas sélectionné Mary Sue en fonction de critères esthétiques de mauvais aloi ou en échange de services réprimés par la législation. Qu'on se le dise, et qu'on le proclame dans tout le monde sorcier, chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, on ne couchait pas pour assurer sa promotion sociale. Une honteuse propagande ministérielle prétendait, dans une édition de son organe journalistique, avoir mis à jour de très condamnables pratiques d'embauche afin de décourager les bonnes volontés. Heureusement, une contre-campagne solidement menée par le camp Voldemort avait balayé ces rumeurs stupides du revers de la plume, et les candidats enthousiastes venaient chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute, des quatre coins de la planète grossir les rangs des ténèbres.

Bref, notre homme perdit abruptement le contact. Des interférences de qualité télévisuelle brouillèrent sa vision, avant qu'elle ne s'efface définitivement au profit de sa coûteuse collection de vidéos moldues trafiquées magiquement : Severus se consacrait à son espionnage félinesque dans son antre cinématographique. Outre des films relevés comme « La Dolce Vita », on comptait aussi des titres comme « Cornelius Fudge », « Rufus Scrimgeour », « Lucius Malfoy » et même « Harry Potter », chef-d'œuvres réalistes relatant l'histoire extraordinaire des personnages éponymes, dégageant toutes les palettes des sentiments humains. Autant ne pas continuer à se leurrer, ces trucs informes étaient de petites vidéos amateur et compromettantes impliquant les personnes mentionnées ci-dessus, vouées au plaisir pervers du voyeur (Snape, donc) et à ses velléités de chantage. Mais revenons à ce cher Severus.

- Alcazar….tu fus un grand.

Seul le trépas impromptu de son chat avait pu disloquer sa vision. Pauvre bête. Sa mère le lui avait offert pour son 7ème anniversaire, et Alcazar avait largement dépassé la date limite de fraîcheur. Mais c'était un ami cher. Il lui manquerait.

Bon, ben c'était pas tout ça, il devait à présent déterminer les tenants et les aboutissants de l'histoire : il avait distinctement aperçu Draco déposer un magazine X, et après, plus rien. Severus ne se fiait que très peu aux capacités débrouillardes de son fils adoptif, et il redoutait sincèrement l'échec de sa mission. Ce qui équivalait, par jeu des déductions, à un décès prématuré, orchestré par le très imaginatif Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Severus ne se voyait pas annoncer à sa très chère amie Narcissa que leur Maître s'était récemment entiché de taxidermie et avait empaillé vivant son unique enfant.

Deux options : intervenir, ou attendre. Severus choisit d'intervenir personnellement. D'une part, le personnel maléfique était surbooké suite à une grève sauvage des loup-garous ( après le décès quelque peu violent de Greyback, les lycanthropes réclamaient des primes de risque et la mise en place d'une police d'assurance, revendications qu'ils avaient solennellement proclamées dans un texte polémique de 50 pages), ce qui lui interdisait de faire appel aux agents. D'autre part, il avait envie de se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Enfermé depuis un moins dans la sombre bâtisse des Lestrange, il commençait à souffrir de claustrophobie aïgue. D'autant plus que localiser Rodolphus s'avérait plus complexe que prévu et les ravisseurs plus retors : Severus avait en conséquence envoyé quelques uns de ses larbins, enfin, subalternes, enquêter à sa place, et il n'avait plus qu'à patienter tranquillement.

Il « emprunta » la cape d'invisibilité de Rodolphus, qui ne lui servait strictement à rien là où il était, et sortit, marchant vers son destin….

* * *

- Putain !

- N°2 ! Votre langage !

- Veuillez me pardonner, N°1, mais nous avons un problème.

N°1, qui épuisait ses dispositions concentratrices sur un ouvrage intitulé « Séduire les hommes aux cheveux gras pour les Nuls », releva la tête. Un vide abyssal s'était substitué aux aventures de Draco et N°8. N°2 proférait une litanie impressionnante de jurons assez crus pour choquer un charretier, alors même qu'il bidouillait scientifiquement le miroir.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Draco venait de semer un magazine X, et plaf. Ecran noir. Saloperie de….bip…(désolée, le comité de censure m'est tombé dessus)

- Calmez-vous, N°2, conseilla fermement le chef de cette organisation de cinglés en quittant son fauteuil. Où est N°3 ?

- Elle est partie acheter des pizzas géantes 10 fromages, expliqua N°2. Comme on risquait d'attendre assez longtemps, elle a pensé que….

- Je comprends, coupa N°1. Nous nous passerons d'elle. Après tout, nous avons aussi étudié à Poudlard. C'était il y a si longtemps déjà pour moi…et pour vous ?

- Ben….environ trois semaines, je crois. Mais n'étions-nous pas supposés garder notre anonymat ?

- Certes, concéda N°1 d'une voix gênée. Mais vous savez, quand on parvient comme moi, à occuper une position de pouvoir, on se sent très seul, et il arrive qu'on cède à certaines formes d'intimité….

- Rassurez-moi, N°1, vous ne me faites pas du rentre-dedans ? Parce que je dois vous signaler que je….

- Non ! protesta véhémentement l'accusé. Je faisais simplement allusion à un rapprochement amical. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet (changement très subtil de conversation). Alors ? Et ce miroir ?

- Après réflexion, je pense que le problème provient plutôt de la source d'émission.

- Vous parlez du chat ?

- Exact. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention sur le coup, mais il me semble avoir entendu des sortes de râles d'agonie une fraction de secondes après le trou noir.

- Et cela ne vous a pas interpellé ?

- Ben, c'est-à-dire que…Draco et Mary Sue…voilà quoi.

Le sens de cette justification pour le moins parcellaire n'échappa pas au sagace N°1. Exaspéré, il songea un instant à discourir longuement à propos des méfaits de ce genre de pensées vicieuses sur la santé de leur groupe. Mais il était vrai que leurs objectifs primordiaux ne cadraient pas du tout avec la promotion d'une politique morale. Il opta donc pour un silence lourd de réprobation.

- N°2 ?

- O…Oui ?

-Continuez.

- Pour conclure, poursuivit un N°2 tout content d'échapper à la colère de son chef, je crois que le chat est mort.

- C'est assez perturbant, en effet. Que proposez-vous ?

- Moi ?

- Oui, vous. Vous êtes un bon stratège, non ? rappela N°1 avec un brin d'exaspération.

- Oui…oui c'est juste. Je….N°8 est capable de se sortir d'une situation difficile. Elle l'a déjà prouvé pendant ces trois semaines. Je considère donc qu'il serait préférable de lui laisser la nuit, comme c'était prévu.

- Ne rien changer à nos plans, donc ?

- Oui, N°1. De plus, nos espions nous ont affirmé que Snape appréciait beaucoup ce chat. Il est donc fortement probable qu'il soit troublé, voire attristé par la perte de cette hideuse bestiole.

- Vous vous basez sur la présomption que Snape éprouve des sentiments humains.

- Je me base avant tout sur le rapport de notre ancien espion, où il précise avoir vu Snape sourire à ce chat. Et ce n'était pas un sourire sadique.

- Certes. Continuez, ordonna N°1.

- Et cette perte pourrait le pousser à réagir imprudemment. Du genre, sortir de la maison Lestrange.

- Cela fait beaucoup de conditionnels, N°2.

- Peut-être, mais nous avons une chance unique de mettre la main, enfin, de capturer notre cible (sous sa cagoule, un large sourire étincelant de lubricité étira les traits juvéniles de N°2). Nous avons finalement bien fait d'envoyer nos troupes fureter du côté du manoir il y a une heure….Puis-je les contacter et leur donner le feu vert pour intervenir ?

- Allez-y. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Snape sera à nous….MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA !

Le rire hystérico-machiavélique de N°1 gagna rapidement N°2, et tous deux s'éclatèrent les tympans à qui mieux mieux, mais ils s'en moquaient….bientôt, Snape serait à eux. CQFD. Et gare à ses fesses.

* * *

- On est dans la merde, conclut Draco.

Le jeune Serpentard relâcha la dépouille mortelle d'Alcazar qui mordit la poussière. Il avait vainement tenté de le ramener à la vie, mais ses connaissances en nécromancie n'égalaient pas celle de Voldemort. Et de plus, il n'avait pas sa baguette. Diantre. Il s'assit, découragé. A ses côtés, Mary Sue, toujours prostrée, clignait périodiquement des paupières. Un plutôt bon signe, si on ne s'attardait pas sur sa pâleur cadavérique et sur ses doigts crispés sur son uniforme.

- Mary Sue ?

- …..

- Bon. Si tu le prends comme ça….

Draco s'en voulait d'abîmer un si beau visage, mais les circonstances au demeurant catastrophiques l'exigeaient. Il lui flanqua donc une splendide torgnole, ce qui prouva une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il excellait dans l'art de la baffe. Au moins, Mary Sue émergea de son hébétude prolongée, sur un petit cri de douleur.

- Ca va pas non ? râla-t-elle en massant sa pauvre joue marquée de rouge.

- Tu étais complètement dans les vapes. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Si tu t'évanouis à chaque fois qu'on croise un….

- J'ai peur des clowns.

-Quoi ?

- Tu m'as bien entendue ! C'est psychologique. A chaque fois que je vois un clown, ça me paralyse. Et je n'y peux rien. J'ai essayé pas mal de traitements, des thérapies de groupe….j'ai même passé deux semaines de stage dans un cirque.

- Et ?

- Dépression nerveuse.

- Je rêve. C'est ça, je rêve, répéta Draco en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au Seigneur des Ténèbres pour que Snape m'envoie dans ce trou pourri avec une folle trouillarde !

- Dumbledore ? Cela te rappelle quelque chose ? rétorqua une Mary Sue assez remontée. Ce petit crétin commençait à lui taper sérieusement sur le système.

- Peu importe ! hurla un Draco en proie à l'hystérie. Alcazar est mort, encore, ça, je m'en contrefiche, mais on est bloqués ici ! Ils vont se ramener, nous enfoncer une carotte dans le et nous griller à la broche ! Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça ! Je suis trop jeune ! Je n'ai encore jamais touché une fille de ma vie !

- Ah bon ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, cela n'a plus d'importance ! On va crever comme des cafards ! Tu comprends ? On va crever !

Le bouclier émotionnel de Draco explosa en une averse de larmes. Le pauvre petit ne supportait pas une trop forte pression nerveuse : seul, sans défense, voué à un découpage alimentaire et à un banquet clownesque, son être délicat ne pouvait l'assumer. Mary Sue semblait balancer entre une franche raillerie bien sentie et la pure commisération. La pitié l'emporta. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit tendrement dans ses bras. (séquence émotion, kleenex recommandés)

- Allons, Draco, tout cela n'est pas si grave….Tu sais, je suis sûre que Snape va venir nous chercher. Ce n'est pas un mauvais homme, au fond….

- Tu …snif…tu crois ?

- ...En fait, non. Ce type est fondamentalement méchant, reconnut Mary Sue. Mais il aura pitié de toi, tu es son fils adoptif, oui ou non ? Il ne brisera pas le cœur de ta mère, il l'aime trop pour ça.

Cette phrase anodine (tu parles) réveilla Draco qui rejeta violemment l'étreinte de Mary Sue. Un air d'incompréhension méfiante se peignit sur son beau visage qui baignait encore dans les grandes eaux.

- Ca veut dire quoi exactement « l'aime trop pour ça » ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Mais rien, rien du tout !

- Crache le morceau, Mary Sue !

- Draco, dit Mary Sue, relativement gênée. Tu l'auras voulu. De toute façon, il était temps que tu saches.

- Que je sache quoi ?

- Je n'aimerais pas dire du mal de Mrs Malfoy, qui est une femme respectable…

- Et ?

- Tu sais, une femme délaissée par un mari absent, cherche du réconfort ailleurs…dans d'autres lits. Tu ne dois pas la blâmer pour sa conduite.

- Mais pas la blâmer pour quoi, bon sang ! s'agaça le très patient et très clairvoyant Draco.

-Et puis Snape est un homme, un vrai, un mâle label rouge, élevé en plein air, nourri au grain. Il est logique qu'il attire les femmes.

- Quel est le rapport ?

- Snape est un solitaire, une sorte de mercenaire de western sans attaches ni foyer, si on excepte sa demeure de Spinner's End bien entendu. Les femmes aiment ce genre d'animal sauvage, de fougueux étalon, dont le cœur ne peut être longtemps retenu …tu comprends ?

- Je suis complètement largué. Mais où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

- Putain, mais t'es dur à la comprenette toi ! s'emporta Mary Sue, exaspérée. C'est pourtant simple ! Snape et ta mère couchent ensemble !

- Qu'est-ce que Snape fait avec ma femme ?

La voix traînante et grave tétanisa Draco et Mary Sue. Nos deux héros pivotèrent très lentement sur eux-mêmes, incrédules. Mais dans un maëlstrom d'émotions contradictoires, allant de la stupéfaction à la joie, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence. Derrière la grille, encadré par deux gorilles au physique clownesque hideux, se tenait Lucius Malfoy, le prince des proverbes débiles inscrits sur les murs d'Azkaban…

FIN DU CHAPITRE

NDA : Le retour de Lucius, enfin. Il commençait sérieusement à me manquer…. Et n'oubliez les reviews !


End file.
